Behind The same Sky
by AsUk4
Summary: Cap.8 Up! Después de muchos años pude continuar la historia. Las cosas entre Soujiro y Hana avanzan. Espero que lo disfruten!
1. Un encuentro singular

"**Behind the same sky"**

Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y no a mí y los que son míos si alguien desea usarlos para una historia suya que primero me pregunte.

N/A: Lo que está en Itálica es lo que los personajes piensan ... Enjoy!

Capítulo 1: "Un Encuentro singular"

Era un día primaveral muy soleado, no había viento, sólo una leve y cálida brisa que peinaba delicadamente el pasto y el cabello castaño de un muchacho muy apuesto que caminaba. El muchacho tenía unos ojos azules profundos y en su rostro se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que desde hace mucho era parte de su especial personalidad. No hacía ni un año que Kenshin había derrotado a Shishio, y Soujiro había decidido tomar su propio camino para encontrar su verdad.

Soujiro iba caminando muy tranquilo hasta que llegó a lo que parecían ser los alrededores de un pueblo. Hacia el lado del camino había un pequeño riachuelo que era cruzado por un puente, y del otro lado del riachuelo había otro camino rodeado por casas y sauces. Pero algo realmente extraño pasaba allí, una chica no muy alta de cabello oscuro recogido por una cinta rosada, de tez tan blanca como la nieve y un kimono rosado corría tratando de zafarse de unos tipos bastante sucios.

Muchacha:-¡¡¡Déjenme en paz!!!- mientras corría...

Hombre 1:-¡¡¡¡AHJAJAJAJAJa, callate si no venís con nosotros vas a tener más problemas de los que ya tenés boba!!!!- dijo el hombre persiguiendo a la chica que estaba cruzando el puente, Soujiro a todo esto sólo observaba a unos pasos del otro lado del puente.

Hombre 2:- Dale o esperás que vengan tu papá y tu hermano a ayudarte...

La muchacha en cuanto escuchó esto se paró en seco y se dio vuelta, los hombres también dejaron de correr y empezaron a reír como unos babosos mientras se acercaban a ella.

Hombre 2:- ¿Hasta que te rendiste eh?

Hombre 1:-Ayyy... Ya me estaba cansando, te estuvimos corriendo desde hace bastante... ¿no? JAJAJAJA...

Muchacha:- Imbéciles.- y en cuanto dijo esto se paró enfrente de los hombres y le dio una patada a cada uno donde más le duele a un hombre, y al instante cayeron al suelo retorcidos del dolor.

Hombre 1:- ¿Qué hacés lo..ca... de mier..?

Hombre 2:- Ahora vas... A...

Muchacha:- ¡Hum! Eso les pasa por meterse conmigo idiotas, y díganle a su okashira que me deje en paz porque no pienso ceder, mejor que se retire.

La muchacha terminó de decir esto y les hizo una seña con la mano, se dio media vuelta y terminó de cruzar el puente caminando como si nada. Pero cuando estaba por terminar de cruzarlo los hombres se levantaron del piso y descubrieron de sus bokutou unas hojas de acero.

Hombre 1:- Ya vas a ver.

La chica escuchó esto y giró la cabeza para ver que sucedía, los hombres empezaron correrla nuevamente. La muchacha comenzó a correr y cruzó el pequeño puente, no se había dado cuenta que Soujiro estaba a unos pasos, y que al ver la situación se acercó más.

Muchacha:- No me van alcanzar nunc...¡¡¡¡ayyyyy!!!!- Y sin darse cuenta se llevó por delante a Soujiro. Ambos quedaron un poco desconcertados, la chica que se había quedado con la cara sobre el pecho de Soujiro levantó la cabeza lentamente para ver con quién se había tropezado.

Soujiro:- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, la chica que apenas terminaba de entender lo que pasó lo miró fijo a los ojos y abrió los suyos sorprendida. Soujiro notó en el pequeño segundo que duró la escena que la muchacha tenía unos ojos color ámbar muy peculiares, realmente nunca había visto unos ojos tan puros, y también notó en sus blanquecinas mejillas se dibujó un hilo rosado.

Hombre2:- ¿Nene nos vas a dar la chica o piensan quedarse como tórtolos un rato más?

Soujiro:- Disculpen, pero por lo poco que vi, no creo que la señorita esté interesada en irse con ustedes.

Hombre 1:- Jajajaja, no me digas que sos un defensor de pobres, no me hagas reír. Si te resistís también vas a sufrir consecuencias.

Soujiro al escuchar esto sólo se limitó a sonreír, tomó del antebrazo a la chica y con un movimiento muy suave y delicado la puso detrás de él. Los hombres comenzaron a acercarse riendo vulgarmente, pero antes de poder hacer algo ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Soujiro:- Ya está, ahora no le traerán más problemas.

Muchacha:- oo ¿ Qué pasó? ¿ Usted les hizo eso?

Soujiro:- Sólo los dormí por un rato, mejor váyase a su casa o donde esté más segura, no creo que esos tipos se rindan tan fácil.

Muchacha:- ¡oh! Bueno, muchísimas gracias

Soujiro:- no fue nada- Dijo con el rostro casi rojo de la vergüenza, lo que sucedía es que la chica era verdaderamente hermosa.

Muchacha:- Bueno, supongo que debo irme, pero antes ¿Me diría su nombre?

Soujiro:- Mi nombre es Soujiro, Seta Soujiro ¿ El suyo?

Muchacha: Yo soy Hana, Bansu Hana mucho gusto.

Soujiro:- Igualmente, disculpe pero ¿Qué lugar es este?

Hana:- ¡Oh, un forastero! Usted se encuentra en Takakura-gori.

Soujiro:- uuU Muchas gracias- _¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!??? Yo quería irme para el norte ¿Cómo es que llegué al este?._

Hana:- Bueno creo que es hora de irme, adiós y muchísimas gracias.

Soujiro:- Adiós y de nada...

Hana se dio media vuelta y volvió por el camino de donde había venido, Soujiro la observó marcharse hasta que la perdió de vista.

-_Jejeje... Que cosas pienso..._- se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- _Creo que voy a pasar unos días en este lugar_- Y se fue por el mismo lugar donde Hana se había ido.

Ya habían pasado 2 días después de aquél encuentro y parecía que todo marchaba a la perfección, era de noche, una noche clara y cálida y Soujiro caminaba por el sendero del riachuelo, pero esta vez del lado de las casas y los sauces.

-_Este es un lugar muy tranquilo, creo que fue en vano parar unos días aquí, pensé que iba a haber muchos problemas pero estaba equivocado... Mañana a primara hora me marcho..._

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!

- ¿Y ese grito? Sonó como el de una mujer...-y en ese momento frunció el ceño – huele a sangre...

Terminó de decir esto y corrió en dirección al grito, que por cierto sonó como un grito de dolor. No tuvo que correr mucho hasta que se topó con una pista, en la orilla del camino donde se encontraba (pero un poco más lejos de su posición) había un charco de sangre junto a una cinta rosada y muchas gotas pequeñas que parecían indicar un camino. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió seguir las gotas de sangre pero antes recogió la cinta, estaba seguro de que la había visto antes. Corrió hasta que el camino se cortó enfrente de un templo deshabitado, el camino de sangre continuaba hasta por encima de las escaleras, así que las subió. Cuando llegó a la parte de arriba todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de una débil luz que salía de una habitación, cautelosamente se acercó para ver que era lo que sucedía. Una vez en el pasillo donde la habitación daba, miró por un agujero que tenía la pared y lo que vio lo sorprendió muchísimo.

La habitación estaba iluminada por cuatro velas que emitían una pobre luz que apenas permitían ver. En una de las paredes, estaba sentado un hombre gordo y lleno de verrugas en la cara, era muy desagradable, estaba bebiendo sake mientras hablaba con otros dos, esos estaban sentados del otro lado, ambos bebían sake también pero uno estaba al lado de una cuarta persona tirada en el piso. Soujiro se acercó un poco más para tratar de observar quién era la persona en el piso, y cuando vio bien se sorprendió muchísimo. Era nada más ni nada menos que Hana, la muchacha que había salvado días atrás, en ese momento comprendió, la cinta que recogió era la cinta que ella llevaba puesta en el cabello, conteniéndose para no atacar escuchó un poco de lo que hablaban los hombres.

Hombre 1:- Listo, ahora que tenemos a la chica todo está solucionado.

Hombre 2:- ¿De qué te sirve tenerla?

Hombre 1:- La verdad es que no me sirve de nada, lo único que quería eran sus tierras y ella era un obstáculo, lo último que nos faltaba era quitarla del camino. Nos costó bastante, pero al fin ya está... ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ya me lo imagino, de ahora en más será "dôjo Watanabe"!

Hombre 2:- ¿Cómo piensas explicar que el dôjo ahora te pertenece?

Hombre 1:- Pues verás, es muy sencillo, el dôjo le pertenecía a la familia de la madre, una prima mía, la pobre infeliz murió hace muchos años y el dôjo había quedado a cargo del esposo y el hijo (una de las causas por las que no me podía hacer de él) pero los dos murieron también en la guerra hace un par de años y la pequeña quedó sola, una excelente oportunidad que no pude desperdiciar... AJAJJAJJA de repente la pobrecita desapareció dejando todas las tierras sin dueño hasta que un bondadoso tío se quedó a cargo de ellas...- dijo esto y bebió un largo trago de sake.

Hombre 3:- Jeejejejjje... entonces si no piensas hacer nada con ella... jejejeje, podemos divertirnos un rato ¿no?

Hombre 2:- Es cierto, a pesar de que su rostro sólo refleja dolor su belleza sigue intacta.

Ambos hombres se acercaron más pero cuando estaban por tocarla, Soujiro que no soportó más aquella repugnante situación salió de las sombras quedando descubierto ante los hombres.

Hombre 1:- ¡¿Quién sos?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar acá?! Muchachos desháganse de él.

Soujiro:- Si esperas a los que estaban en la entrada no van a venir, ya los puse a dormir.

El hombre al escuchar esto se puso como loco y dijo escupiendo todo el sake que tenía en la boca:

- Muchachos demuéstrenle a este enclenque el por qué somos los yakuza más temibles del distrito.

Los hombres se levantaron y sacaron de sus bokutou unas hojas de metal. Lo miraron a Soujiro desafiantes y se abalanzaron sobre él, pero como era lógico sin siquiera despeinarse los golpeó dejándolos inconscientes en una esquina. El hombre gordo parecía no entender nada de lo que había pasado, sencillamente no podía comprenderlo.

Soujiro se acercó a Hana que estaba tumbada en el piso, sangrando, la miró bien y notó que tenía una profunda herida en su hombro izquierdo, tomó la cinta que había recogido y le envolvió el hombro haciéndole un improvisado torniquete.

Soujiro:- Con esto dejará de sangrar, pero necesita ver a un médico- giró la cabeza y con una sádica expresión miró al hombre gordo- Dime ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un médico?

Hombre:- Este... no...no...- pero al ver la fría mirada que Soujiro le dirigía cambió de opinión- puede encontrar... un médico... al final del camino... ri... río a... a... abajo.- dijo esto y tragó saliva.

Soujiro tomó en sus brazos a Hana y se retiró del lugar tan rápidamente como pudo, eso sí, no sin antes darle si merecido a aquél asqueroso hombre.

N/A: Hola , bueno acá termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Puede ser que no sea tan bueno como todos esperan, pero tenía esta idea dando vueltas hace bastante tiempo hasta que me decidí por hacerlo. Es mi primer Fic, y en fin, dejen reviews para opinar que puedo cambiar o que puedo dejar.

Atte. AsUk4!


	2. Would you stay with me?

Disclaimer: Seh... lo de siempre Sou no me pertenece, qué se la va a hacer...

N/A: Bueno, el segundo cap. Las cosas comienzan a tomar quizá algo de forma.

Sou-kun: Eso es lo que ella dice, pero no tiene idea de cómo seguir... :/

AsUk4!: Sou-kun!!!! ya vas a ver ..

Capítulo 2: "Would you stay with me?" 

Soujiro tomó a Hana en sus brazos y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo. Bajó las escaleras del templo hasta el camino junto al río.

Se detuvo y pensó- _Veamos, veamos... piensa rápido... ¿El templo está río arriba o río abajo?_- miró el río y notó la dirección del cause- Claro ¡QUÉ ESTÚPIDO!- dicho esto emprendió camino nuevamente en la dirección contraria.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos notó que algo no andaba bien, hacía unos segundos había pasado de largo el pequeño puente que conectaba ambos lados del río pero a pesar de eso no encontraba nada. Observaba bien las casas para ver si encontraba algún indicio que le indicara cuál era la casa del médico, pero nada, no encontraba nada.

En su cabeza comenzaron a surgir preguntas ¿Y si ese hombre le había mentido? ¿Si no existía tal médico? ¿En ese caso qué haría? La noche ya estaba muy avanzada no conseguiría a nadie a esas horas ¿Qué haría con Hana entonces? ¿Iba a dejarla morir? Estaba muy confundido, no sabía qué hacer.

Parecía que todo iba a terminar, ya estaba cansado de correr, había hecho todo lo que pudo. Hasta que de repente divisó una casa con una luz encendida, la casa estaba un poco apartada del resto, eso no lo convenció mucho, pero no tenía otra opción no podía perder más tiempo, con suerte allí le darían una nueva dirección.

Llegó hasta la puerta y entró sin siquiera preguntar.

- ¡Disculpe, es una emergencia! Necesito... un... médi...- no había terminado de hablar que un apuesto hombre de no más de 30 años se le acercó sorprendido. El hombre era bastante alto y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo pero levantado por una pequeña cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran de color marrón y grandes y su piel parecía estar muy bien cuidada .

- ¡OH, por Dios Hana-chan! ¿Quién es usted? ¿Quién le hizo esto?- el hombre se la arrebató a Soujiro y la tomó en sus brazos- Debemos llevarla a la clínica, allá tengo todos los instrumentos- giró la cabeza hacia una mujer que se encontraba al lado de una niña recostada sobre un futón- Disculpe Miyabe-san, su hija se pondrá bien, póngale paños de agua fría sobre la frente de ese modo le bajará la fiebre, todo caso mañana venga a verme.

- Muchas gracias...- la mujer no salía de su asombro ante aquella situación.

- No fue nada- el hombre miró a Hana y luego a Soujiro frunciendo el entrecejo- acompáñeme por favor.

- Sí...- Soujiro no entendía mucho la situación, parecía que aquél hombre efectivamente era el médico, y al parecer, también conocía muy bien a Hana.

Salieron al camino del río pero en dirección opuesta por donde Soujiro había venido, el médico iba adelante con Hana en brazos y de a momentos la miraba preocupado.

- _Lo sabía, ese viejo asqueroso me mintió, es para matarlo_- se dijo. No corrieron mucho hasta que llegaron a una zona residencial y de repente el hombre dobló en una esquina y se paró frente a un gran portón que a la izquierda tenía un cartel que decía "médico".

Soujiro en cuanto vio esto se quedó perplejo, el viejo no le había mentido pero tampoco le había dicho que tenía que doblar en una de las perpendiculares.

- ¿Puedes sostenerla?- le preguntó el médico rompiendo aquél silencio incómodo.

- Sí, sí... claro- otra vez la chica pasó a los brazos de Soujiro.

Instantáneamente el hombre abrió el gran portón dejando al descubierto una enorme y modesta casa que estaba oculta detrás, y le hizo señas de que pase.

Soujiro entró y el médico lo guió a través de pasillos hasta un cuarto que parecía un consultorio. Había muchos frascos e instrumentos y sobre la pared opuesta a la puerta una cama alta.

- Colócala allí por favor.

Soujiro la recostó sobre la cama y enseguida el médico se paró delante de ella. Le quitó el torniquete que Soujiro le había hecho con la cinta, no sin antes sorprenderse por lo bien armado que estaba, y lo arrojó a piso. Luego, con mucho cuidado, le quitó la parte de arriba del kimono. Soujiro al ver lo que hacía el hombre se dio vuelta y miró para otro lado con el rostro completamente rojo, realmente no sabía si la situación ameritaba su acto pero no lo pudo evitar.

- ¿Te impresiona la sangre?- le inquirió el médico mientras limpiaba la herida.

- ¿¿Qué?? ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, no, no es eso!- contestó si mirar.

- Entonces me ayudarás ¿Ves la repisa que está allá?- y le señaló una repisa que estaba en la pared derecha perpendicular a la de donde estaban- toma el tercer frasco contando de derecha a izquierda y alcánzamelo.

Soujiro hizo esto y le dio el frasco.

-Bueno ahora toma una gasa y colócale 3 gotas del contenido encima y pónselo a Hana en la nariz para que lo respire.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó mientras hacía lo que le habían indicado.

- Es anestesia, evitará que sienta algún dolor, cada 10 minutos debes renovar el líquido, sino pierde su efecto, allí tienes un reloj donde puedes controlar el tiempo.

- Muy bien, 3 gotas cada 10 minutos...

A partir de ese momento nadie volvió a hablar, el hombre parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que hacía y Soujiro no quería molestarlo, y era que en verdad no tenía motivo para hacerlo ¿De qué hablarían en un momento así? El ambiente estaba muy tenso y era reinado por el silencio. Estuvieron todo lo que quedaba de la noche atendiéndola y el médico terminó de coserla justo cuando aparecían los primeros rayos de sol.

Era una mañana preciosa, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, los cerezos habían florecido y decoraban con sus flores el paisaje.

En una modesta casa, en una gran habitación una muchacha despertaba, esa chica tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y el cabello negro azabache escalonado hasta los hombros que le hacía un perfecto contraste en el rostro. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor, de repente escucha un ruido que la aturdió mucho, sintió como una persona salía de la habitación donde estaba _- ¿Qué lugar es este? No es mi casa... ¡AY! ¿Por qué me siento así?- _intentó incorporarse pero enseguida sintió un terrible punzón en su hombro izquierdo, el dolor fue tan intenso que le provocó dolor de cabeza y nauseas y también no le evitó pegar un tremendo grito.

- ¡HANA-CHAN!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Hana-chan, que suerte que despertaste! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Toshi-kun? ¿Eres tú?

- nn sí, Hana-chan, pensé que no ibas a despertar nunca más ¡Dormiste por tres días!

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en mi casa, en la clínica.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Eso es lo que quisiera saber...

- ¡Oh, ahora lo recuerdo!- dijo esto e intentó incorporarse de nuevo pero volvió a fallar por la misma causa.

- ¡Epa! No te me caigas, mejor quédate recostada, no podrás levantarse hasta entrada la próxima semana.- Toshi la sostuvo en sus brazos y la recostó, pero Hana no pudo evitar que de sus ojos escaparan un par de lágrimas.- Oye, no llores ahora está todo bien.- y pasó sus pulgares sobre las mejillas de la chica- Es de suma importancia que me digas lo que sucedió aquella noche.

- No lo recuerdo muy bien... a la tarde de ese día me acuerdo que fui al negocio de la señora Uraba para ayudarla, y estuve hasta muy tarde ayudándola... estaba anocheciendo y no quería volverme sola hasta mi casa, así que decidí venir para la clínica así me acompañabas... pero...- hizo un silencio, no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir, pero tomó aire y continuó- sentí... como si algo se me clavaba en el hombro izquierdo y había sido tan fuerte el dolor que eso me provocó que me desmayé y... luego desperté aquí.

- ¿No viste a quien te agredió?- le preguntó Toshi preocupado.

- Mmmhhh... no, déjame pensar... no, definitivamente no. Pero dime ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí? ¿Fuiste tú?

Toshi no le contestó enseguida, se quedó un momento en silencio, como si estuviera pensando y calculando detalladamente cada palabra que iba a decir, hasta que por fin habló.

- Bueno, para serte sincero... Yo no fui.

- ¿Y entonces?- le preguntó preocupada.

- Fue él- y Toshi se corrió dejando a la vista a un muchacho que ya le parecía haber visto en otra ocasión.

Soujiro se acercó un poco avergonzado, se sentía incómodo ante la situación anterior.

- ¡Pero si es Soujiro! ¡Eres tú! ¡El forastero que me salvó hace unos cuantos días!- le dijo sorprendida, pero más que sorprendida parecía estar emocionada.

- Sí... jejje... ¿Se encuentra mejor?- dijo sonriendo y haciendo su gesto característico de frotarse la mano sobre la nuca.

- ¿Se conocen?- pregunto Toshi desconcertado.

- Bueno... sí, más o menos... él es el muchacho del cual te hablé el otro día, el que me ayudó con los tipos que mandó el viejo gordo.

- Ohh... ya veo.

Soujiro realmente no sabía dónde meterse, estaba rojo como un tomate, la parecía algo tan extraño y además ¡Habían hablado de él! Hana le pidió que le contara cómo fue que la encontró y así Soujiro lo hizo. Cuando terminó de hablar se produjo nuevamente aquél silencio incómodo.

- ¡TE JURO QUE LOS VOY A MATAR, YA EM TIENEN CANSADO!

- Descuida Toshi, ya pasó...- dijo Hana mirando al vacío.

- ¿Cómo que ya pasó? ¡Hana, podrías estar muerta!

- Bueno, no grites- y saliendo de sus pensamientos miró fijamente a Soujiro, no dijo nada pero gesticuló los labios como queriendo decir algo, como si no estuviera segura de lo que diría, hasta que...- Toshi ¿Me haría un favor?

Toshi que no paraba de maldecir a esos tipos se quedó duro y asintió con la cabeza.

- Déjame a solas con Soujiro

Los dos hombres al escuchar esto tuvieron exactamente la misma reacción- ¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?!

- Es que necesito hablar con él de algo importante...

- MMMMHHHHHHHHH..... Está bien, estaré afuera cualquier cosa, si necesitas algo sólo pega un grito- dijo enfadado y poco convencido. Salió a regañadientes del cuarto no sin antes mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Soujiro, que ante la reacción de Toshi se puso muy nervioso.

En cuanto Toshi salió Hana lo miró fijamente, seguía recostada, pero Soujiro notó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Hubo un pequeño silencio que Hana rompió inmediatamente.

- Toshi es un buen muchacho, era el mejor amigo de mi hermano Hochi, cuando él murió Toshi-kun cuidó de mí como si fuera su propia hermanita... aunque yo no era tan pequeña... por eso creo que es lógico que se preocupe de más - hizo una breve pausa, Soujiro no sabía a dónde Hana quería llegar con aquella charla- En fin, Sou-kun estoy en deuda contigo, en deuda de por vida, y sinceramente no sé cómo recompensarte.

- ¡Oh, no de ninguna manera!- se atrevió a interrumpirla- lo hice porque era mi deber, porque quise, porque...

- Jajaja... de cualquier modo... yo sé que esos hombres no se van a rendir fácilmente, hace mucho que me vienen persiguiendo, quieren mi casa... Y bueno, yo... yo estuve pensando... que ... que... yo pensé... ¿Tú ... hogar?

- ¿¡EHHH?!... jejeje, bueno por el momento soy sólo un vagabundo, un simple vagabundo que viaja sin rumbo... así que no tengo hogar u.

- ¡Ah, buenísimo entonces! Porque yo ... yoo... me preguntaba... si tú... acaso... no querrías... quedarte ... un tiempo conmigo.- terminó de decir esto y su cara era inexplicablemente roja, se notaba que le había costado mucho decir eso. Soujiro se quedó anonadado, no sabía qué decir.

- ¿Si yo...yo... vivir... usted...?

- Lo siento, creo que fui muy impertinente... es que bueno... En realidad estoy sola en mi casa, y es muy grande, estoy segura de que esos tipos se asustaron mucho después de lo que usted les hizo, es decir, es muy fuerte y necesito de alguien que me proteja....

- Entiendo, pero creo que eso no va a poder ser posible, yo estoy en un viaje muy importante.

- ahhh... ya veo, no quise molestarlo- Soujiro no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la terrible cara de desilusión de Hana, él no tenía lugar a donde ir y parar por un tiempo en un hogar no parecía ser tan mala idea, quizás...

- Está bien- dijo suspirando- me quedaré por un tiempo, al menos hasta que esos hombres la dejen en paz, a parte, hace mucho que no me quedo en un lugar fijo, no me parece mala idea, después de todo, hacer un breve descanso...

- ¿¡En serio!? ¡¡¡Siiiií!!! Ahora no estaré sola. Habrá que preparar todo; la habitación, tengo que comprar más comida... ¡Hay que empezar ya!...AAAAYYYYYY!

- ¡Señorita Hana!

Estaba tan emocionada que se había olvidado de su herida y había querido levantarse pero se tumbó casi inconsciente. Enseguida Toshi entró y empezó a traerla en sí. Una vez que recuperó el conocimiento le pidió a Soujiro que le trajera un poco de agua y así se quedaron el médico y la chica solos en la habitación.

- ¿Hana te sientes mejor?

- Sí, jejeje... fue sólo un mareo- le contestó la muchacha sonriendo.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?- le preguntó Toshi seriamente, al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Claro que sí, él es muy fuerte, me ayudará mucho ¿De qué te preocupas si desde hace un tiempo me insistes en que "tengo que dejar de vivir sola" "necesito una compañía masculina para que me proteja"?- dijo Hana burlonamente imitando la voz de Toshi.

- ¡ Pero no me refería a eso!- le contestó con una vena sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajjaja! No debes preocuparte, sé lo que hago, es buena persona... además hace mucho que vivo sola, es interesante volver a tener compañía, me hace sentir muy feliz ¡Ya verás que no sucederá nada!

- Eso espero... eso espero.

En ese momento entró Soujiro con el agua, y todos se quedaron acompañando a la chica, mientras discutían que arreglos tenían que hacer, no se daban cuenta de que este era el comienzo de una nueva historia.

N/A: Sí!!!! Terminé el segundo capítulo, pensé que no lo iba a hacer más, y eso que estoy de vacaciones... ¡Me dejaron un review! Mucha gracias!!! Jajaja yo también pensé que Soujiro debería matarlos ( mmmhhh suena mal eso) pero creí que eso sería regresar mucho al Soujiro "antes de Kenshin", por eso preferí dejarlo así.

Bueno creo que eso es todo... no tengo mucho que contar, el tercer capítulo espero terminarlo rápido, todo depende de cómo me vaya con Nakoruru en el Samurai Shodown 1 ( me está costando trabajo ganar, y me roba tiempo jejejejejeje)

AsUk4!

PD.: No se olviden de dejar reviews!!!!


	3. ¡De Compras!

Disclaimer: OK, OK, Soujiro Seta no es mío, pero Soushi Okita no es de nadie así que lo tomo como mío y de nadie más porque lo amo!!!!!

Capítulo 3: "¡De compras!" 

Ya había pasado una semana después de que Hana le pidió a Soujiro que se quedara con ella. Hana se había recuperado un poco, ya podía caminar aunque sólo unos pasos, y tenía muchos deseos de volver a su hogar. Estaba en su provisoria habitación cuando Toshi entró.

- ¿Hoy ya puedo volver verdad?

- Hana-chan, ya te dije que sí, ahora mismo.

- ¡Excelente! Pero no tengo ropa, el kimono rosado está inservible, no puedo salir con esta yukata.

- No te preocupes por eso, me tomé la molestia de ir hasta tu casa y traerte algo de ropa, toma- le contestó Toshi dándole un kimono celeste.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora sí, sólo tengo que cambiarme, igualmente estoy muy enojada ¡ese kimono rosado era tan cómodo!

- ¡Fíjate bien lo que dices! ¡Podrías haber muerto y tú sólo te preocupas por un estúpido kimono!

Hana no dijo nada sólo miró el piso y con un par de lágrimas en los ojos susurró- Puede ser, pero era uno de los pocos que quedan de mi madre...

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada – dijo negando con la cabeza y con una triste sonrisa.- ¿Qué esperas?

- ¡A ti, apúrate!

- ¿Piensas que voy a cambiarme enfrente de ti?- le dijo arqueando su ceja izquierda.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí, perdón, perdón!- Contestó nerviosamente y saliendo de la habitación. Hana rió un poco, estaba emocionada, pronto volvería a su casa y lo mejor era que ya no estaría sola.

Se quitó la yukata que traía puesta, y comenzó a ponerse el kimono que Toshi le había traído, se encontraba bien, pero no pudo evitar sentir dolor cuando tuvo que torcer su hombro izquierdo para colocarse la manga, sólo observó la venda que traía y pensó

- _Ahora no estaré sola, ya no, Sou-kun me protegerá... - _Terminó de vestirse y salió. Afuera estaba parado el chico Seta, de espaldas a la habitación, observando el cielo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Hana estaba detrás de él y se giró y le sonrió tiernamente. Hana lo observó y no supo el por qué, pero se sonrojó, sintió exactamente lo mismo que cuando lo vio por primera vez, en el camino cuando se había tropezado con Soujiro accidentalmente. Hana no podía hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo, sabía que tenía que decir algo.

- ¿Señorita Hana ya se encuentra lista?- dijo Soujiro para alivio de Hana.

- Sí, lamento haberte hecho esperar.

- Oh, no, de ningún modo, no se preocupe. El señor Toshi a pedido un carruaje para usted, dijo que no puede caminar largas distancias todavía.

- ¡hum! Lo hace sólo para llamar la atención, estoy perfectamente bien...

- ¿Ya no le duele?

- Sin duda.

- ¿Segura?

- Segurísima.

Entonces Soujiro comenzó a acercársele, Hana no sabía que hacer se le había acercado demasiado ambos estaban casi pegados y ella estaba completamente roja. Entonces Soujiro se agachó un poco y suavemente con el dedo índice le apretó en la herida haciendo que Hana se erice.

- ¡¡AUUUCHH!!¡Eso dolió Sou-kun!

- Como me lo imaginé, todavía está débil, apenas le apreté.

- ¡Buaaaaa! Puede ser, pero no le comentes nada a Toshi-kun, sino no me va a dejar salir nunca más de acá.

- Como quiera pero él es médico y se va a dar cuenta solo. Le diga o no le diga.

- Hai, hai – terminaron de hablar cuando Toshi justo entró- ¿Ya podemos irnos?

- Sí, vamos- dijo sonriendo.

El viaje no fue muy largo, apenas duró unos minutos, la casa de Hana estaba más adentro del pueblo. Cuando llegaron las puertas ya estaban abiertas, Toshi había ido temprano para preparar todo.

La casa era grande, tenía un lindo parque alrededor y estaba lleno de flores de distinto tipo, se notaba que estaba todo muy bien cuidado. A la derecha de la casa había un lindo dôjo, de muy buen tamaño para lo que era la totalidad del lugar pensó Soujiro.

- Listo, llegamos ¡Hogar dulce hogar!- comentó efusivamente Hana- Este será tu hogar de ahora en adelante, ven que te voy a mostrar la casa entera.

- ¡Ejem!- tosió forzosamente Toshi- Hana...

- ¿Qué?

- Yo me iré con el carruaje hasta mi casa, debo atender a unos pacientes ¿No te molesta?

- No ¿Debería?- Hana respondió secamente y notó la cara que puso Toshi así que se apresuró a decir algo, en realidad ella quería quedarse sola con Soujiro- No te preocupes por mí, si pasa algo te iremos a buscar. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad- y sonrió

- No fue nada, todo un placer- le dijo un Toshi conforme de lo que había escuchado- En cuanto tenga un rato libre vendré a verte, adiós... Adiós Soujiro, cuida bien de Hana, te lo encargo.

- Sí, adiós y gracias.- Soujiro y Hana se quedaron en la puerta hasta que el carro desapareció de la vista.

- Entremos así te enseño toda la casa- dijo Hana sonriendo, y tal vez lo hizo inconscientemente pero tomó Soujiro del brazo. En cuanto a Soujiro se puso rojo tomate, no sabía qué hacer. Cuando Hana reparó en lo que había hecho se separó enseguida, también toda roja. - _Kuso, ¿Por qué hice eso?- _Después de eso se creó un silencio muy incómodo. Recorrieron toda la casa y sólo se limitaban a monosílabos.

- Bueno, este será tu cuarto, si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas y acomodarte yo iré a preparar algo de té- sonrió y se fue.

Soujiro entró y lo observó bien, no era muy grande pero estaba bien, daba hacia el patio, tenía un pequeño guardarropa y un baúl, estaba casi vacío, en las paredes había un par de estantes y debajo de uno había un futón enrollado.

Soujiro se sentó y dio un gran suspiro, miró por la puerta al cielo.

- Este... será... mi... nuevo... hogar- cerró los ojos y sonrió tristemente- _Yo no debería estar aquí, qué hice, espero no quedarme mucho tiempo, sólo retrasé mi viaje..._

- ¡¡¡Sou-kun, ven a la sala el té está listo!!!

Soujiro se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hasta la sala, allí estaba Hana con dos tazas de té humeantes, y una bandeja con un par de dulces. Soujiro se sentó y observó a Hana quién sólo le sonrió.

- Gracias- dijo Soujiro.

- ¿Sabes? Debemos ir de compras, hacen falta unos cuantos víveres, mañana si quieres vamos, no queda muy lejos el centro.

- Sí, como guste ¿Puedes ir con el brazo así?

- Jajajajajajaa, por supuesto.

- Si el señor Toshi se entera me mata �.- Dijo y bebió un gran sorbo de té.

- ¡UYYYY! ¡"Toshi esto, el señor Toshi aquello"!- burló imitando a Soujiro- No me interesa, vamos a ir igual y fin de la discusión, me siento con energías ¡Odio la inactividad!

Soujiro la observó incrédulo por un rato, pero luego pensó que si ella se sentía con energías entonces no habría problemas.

Terminaron de tomar el té y Hana comenzó a preparar la cena, lógicamente sin el consentimiento de Soujiro, pero la muchacha era bastante terca y no cedió. Cenaron temprano y se fueron a dormir, la habitación de Hana estaba al lado de la de Soujiro.

Al día siguiente Hana se levantó y encontró el desayuno hecho.

- ¿Tú solito lo has preparado?

- ¿Eh? Sí, pero no sabe muy bien... es que para ser francos nunca cociné- dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- ahhhhh.... entonces habrá que probarlo- se llevó un bocado a la boca y enseguida su pálido rostro pasó a estar morado y luego azul.

- ¡Señorita Hana!

- Lo siento... jajajaja- contestó con una sonrisa obviamente fingida-.... no quiero ser grosera pero...

(Con la gota de sudor un poco más grande y muy apenado)- Sí, sa-be-muy-mal.

- Creo que sí.......................................................................

- Yo sólo quería ayudar.

- ¡No te desanimes! Ahora limpiaremos todo e iremos de compras ¿Qué te parece?

- Sí, está bien.

Dicho y hecho, limpiaron todo aquel "desayuno" si se le quiere decir y se fueron al centro. El lugar no era muy grande, pero había gran variedad de locales, Soujiro se sorprendió de esto y murmuró por lo bajo algo referente.

- Es porque estamos muy cerca de la estación de Yokohama...

- ¿Eh?

- La variedad de cosas. Muchas de las mercancías que llegan a Yokohama, vienen a parar aquí es por eso que hay tantas cosas, puedes encontrar casi de todo ¿Ves el negocio de colores al final de la calle?- y señaló un pequeño local que apenas se divisaba a lo lejos.

- ¿Ese de ahí?

- Sep, allí venden dulces occidentales, son realmente deliciosos, yo siempre compro, son un vicio... ¡oops! Creo que no debí decir eso- y se puso colorada.

- Jajajaja, no hay problema - Y Soujiro le sonrió, para sorpresa de él, la sonrisa le fue devuelta y esto provocó que se sonrojara. Con todos los problemas que habían tenido esos últimos días, Soujiro había olvidado lo linda que se veía Hana cuando sonreía y por alguna causa que desconocía, verla sonreír le provocaba felicidad.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando, y haciendo un par de compras hasta que llegaron a un negocio que vendía verduras. Allí Hana se detuvo.

- ¡Uraba-san! ¡Buenos días, soy Hana!- gritó. Soujiro se quedó aturdido del fuerte grito que pegó Hana y no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Por qué gritas tan fuerte?

- Ya verás...

De repente una viejita, de unos 70 años apareció de las sombras del local. La mujer no media más de 1,30 y tenía el cabello blanco recogido por un rodete. Caminaba toda encorvada, lo que la hacía todavía más bajita.

- ¿Hana, eres tú?- dijo con una voz flaqueante.

- ¡Sí, soy yo! ¡¿Cómo ha estado estos días?!- gritó.

- No, lo siento no tengo sandía, y eso que es verano, la vendí toda. ¿Pero como te encuentras tú después del accidente?

Soujiro y Hana tenían una gota de sudor cada uno en la cabeza. La razón por la cual Hana gritaba era más que obvia.

- ¡ Mucho mejor, ya no me duele el hombro!

- ¿El hombre? ¡Ahh! ¿Ese muchacho que te acompaña es tu hombre?

Hana se tomó la cabeza con las manos e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- ¡Mire, le presento a SOUJIRO MI INQUILINO! ¡Él fue quién me rescató!

Soujiro se inclinó haciendo reverencias- Mucho gusto.

La anciana no hizo nada sólo lo observó de arriba abajo como buscando algo, y luego de su examen concluyó- Es un muchacho muy apuesto, harán una linda pareja ¡Te felicito por tu prometido! ¿Pero que sucederá con Toshi?

Soujiro inmediata e inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia Hana que también hizo lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos por un momento y Soujiro pudo notar un delgado hilo rosado en las mejillas de su compañera y no pudo evitar tener la misma reacción. Pero Hana enseguida sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró a decir.

- No tiene caso, no escucha nada...

Trataron de conversar un rato más y Hana compró algunas verduras, las cuales se sirvió ella ya que la anciana no entendía nada. Luego se retiraron del lugar, y por su puesto Soujiro cargaba ya con bastantes cosas.

- ¿Era necesario comprar todo esto?

- Pues claro que sí, ahora seremos dos, hay que duplicar toda la comida por dos.

- Yo igualmente creo que es algo excesivo...

- ...Me pregunto cómo se las habrá ingeniado Uraba-san para atender el negocio durante mi ausencia- Dijo repentinamente Hana como si no estuviera escuchando ni una sola palabra de lo que decía Soujiro.

- ¿Por?

- Esa señora es como una abuela para mí, y desde hace mucho la ayudo con el negocio, lo atiendo yo, porque ella evidentemente no entiende nada, creo que será uno de los grandes misterios que quedarán sin resolver ¡jejejejejejeeje!¿No lo crees así Sou-kuuu.....n?

De repente Hana se encontró sola, no veía a Soujiro por ninguna parte, miró en todas direcciones hasta que encontró algo que le llamó bastante la atención. En un costado de la calle había un montón de jovencitas amontonadas.-_¡OH por kami que no sea lo que yo creo!- _Se acercó lentamente y sí, vio lo que tanto temía, un Soujiro acosado por un montón de muchachitas que no paraban de hacerle preguntas.

- ¿Eres nuevo? - ¿De dónde vienes? - ¿Cómo es tu nombre? -¿Tienes novia? - ¿No te gustaría ser......

-...Disculpen...

- ¿Tú eres el forastero que salvó a Hana?

- permiso...

- ¿Y dónde vives?

-¡¡BASTAAAAAAA!!- Y todos se quedaron en silencio, Hana ya no podía más, estaba completamente sacada, se abrió paso hasta donde estaba Soujiro y se paró enfrente de él mirando a las chicas.

- Hana yo...- Pero se detuvo inmediatamente, Hana lo había fulminado con una mirada.

- ¿Se conocen?- dijo una de las muchachas.

- ¡Ya no molesten más, nada de esto es de su incumbencia!

- ¡¡¡Oyeee!!! Déjanos hablar con él-

- Sí, Hana eres muy egoísta, te quieres quedar con todos, primero Toshi-kun- y hubo un suspiro general- y ahora con este apuesto muchachito- y se escuchó un pequeño gritito de parte de todas las muchachas.

- ¡Entre Toshi-kun y yo no hay NA-DA!¡Y entre Sou-kun y yo menos! ¡ADEMÁS SON COSAS QUE NO LES IMPORTAN!

- ¿Sou es tu nombre?- Dijo otra chica mirando embelesada a Soujiro.

- En realidad es Soujiro- dijo él, pero este comentario de su parte no favoreció la situación, y menos que nada ayudó a calmar a Hana.

- ¿Si no son nada entonces por qué te enojas?- dijo la misma chica que hizo el comentario de Toshi.

Hana que parecía que iba a explotar de rabia, pero para sorpresa de Soujiro no hizo nada, se dio media vuelta y dijo- Vámonos Sou-kun, no tiene caso seguir esta charla.

Soujiro temía que algo malo fuera a pasar, así que decidió obedecerla, no sabía que tan terribles podían llegar a ser las mujeres y prefirió prevenir que curar. Caminaron unos pasos y la muchacha dijo- Hana, esto no se quedará así...

Hana hizo como que no escuchó nada y siguió de largo y Soujiro optó por adoptar la misma acción.

Luego regresaron a la casa y no se habló más del tema, el día continuó con su curso y a la noche se fueron a dormir, ambos estaban agotados, y era lógico había sido un día bastante agitado.

- Konbanwa Hana-dono.

- Konbanwa Sou-kun- Soujiro entró a su habitación, se cambió y enseguida se durmió pero a Hana le costó un poco más, porque había algo que la inquietaba, en su cabeza todavía resonaban algunas palabras...

-_¿Si no son nada entonces por qué te enojas?-_ ¿Por qué me enojo?- dijo esto último en voz baja y se quedó dormida, pero la intriga aún continuaba.

N/A: Sí, señoras y señores ¡Terminé con el tercer capítulo! Para todos aquellos que creían en mí, lo hice!!!!

Sou-kun:- ¿Quién creía en vos? Nadie lee este fic.

AsUk4!(llorando): No seas tan duro conmigo sou-kun

Sou-kun: Perdón perdón �

Bueno como vieron en este capítulo comencé a meterme con la relación Sou-Hana. Poco a poco mientras siga avanzando las cosas se van a poner distintas ¡Ya verán!

Bueno creo que eso es todo, sólo me gustaría aclarar que MI Sou-kun, con quien mantengo mis conversaciones, es Soushi Okita y el Sou-kun de la historia es Soujiro de Watsuki, sólo para aclarar .

En fin, espero actualizar pronto, y no se olviden de dejar reviews.

Atte. AsUk4!


	4. Recuerdos Indeseados

N/A: Está bien, ahora sé que me lo merezco, me pueden matar, fue algo terrible falló mal, pero muy mal la red. Tuve que formatear a mis tres preciosuras y como si fuera poco me estoy asando en mi propia casa. Odio el verano...

Capítulo 4:"Recuerdos Indeseados" 

_- "El fuerte sobrevive el débil muere..."_

_- ¿"El fuerte sobrevive..."?_

_-"En este mundo los débiles son el alimento de los fuertes"_

_- Debe doler mucho... que te corten con una katana... Ya duele mucho que te peguen, debe doler mucho más.... mejor se la devuelvo... Yo no soy tan fuerte como el sr. Shishio, soy débil, pero puedo arreglármelas..._

_-¡SOUJIRO!¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TRAICIONAR AL GOBIERNO JUSTO AHORA!¡QUERÉS DESTRUIR MI NEGOCIO!¡TE MATARÉ!_

_- Espera padre, como explicarás la muerte del niño._

_- hay un asesino suelto, le diremos a la policía que fue él, quizá hasta nos den una recompensa._

_-"El fuerte sobrevive el débil muere... En este mundo los débiles son el alimento de los fuertes"_

_- ...Estás, llorando?_

_-.............................. No....................._

_- ¿Venís conmigo?_

_-Sí. Sr. Shishio... cree que voy a poder ser fuerte...?_

_-mmmh?... seguro... Vas a ser el más fuerte después de mí..._

_- "Los fuertes sobreviven, los débiles mueren" esa es la realidad que el sr. Shishio me mostró,¿ Pero acaso es malo ser débil?... Sí... yo estaba sonriendo en la lluvia, pero... en realidad... estaba llorando... ¡YO ESTABA LLORANDO!¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¡Ha...Ha....aha...ha...un sueño? Un sueño..- Soujiro se encontraba todo sudado, tan rápido como despertó se incorporó y luego se dio cuenta de que todo había sido sólo...- ...no.... una pesadilla...

Se volvió a recostar pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella terrible pesadilla, su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos que no llegaban a ningún punto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que recordar eso? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Pero las respuestas no aparecían, no... peor aún... quizá no existían. Trató de volver a dormirse, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, tal vez un poco de agua lograría tranquilizarlo. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, todavía era de noche pero la luna no se veía, estaba todo nublado, tal vez era eso... sí... ahora tenía sentido, cada vez que se nublaba el tenía esos sueños. Tenía mucho calor, a pesar de que el otoño había comenzado aún quedaban días de calor. Caminó hasta el pozo y levantó agua, se observó a sí mismo unos segundos en el reflejo, no lucía bien, tenía mucho calor... mucho... y no dejaba de sudar. Tocó el agua con su mano, estaba fresca, no lo dudó y se echó el balde de agua encima. Estaba completamente mojado, pero...¡que bien que le había hecho! Una suave brisa recorrió su cuerpo, ayudándole a bajar su temperatura ¿Tendría fiebre? No... no... sólo había tenido un mal sueño. Dejó el balde en su lugar, tenía los ojos fijos observando la nada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, caminaba mecánicamente, no pensaba ni en lo que hacía, hasta que de repente sus pies se detuvieron. Y allí vio, salió de su trance y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo normal aunque lucían tristes, la puerta estaba corrida, y adentro de la habitación estaba Hana durmiendo toda destapada y desparramada dentro y fuera del futón.

Entró a la habitación de la chica dejando un camino de agua a su paso, y se paró al costado, ella aferraba fuertemente en una de las manos una pequeña bolsita de colores vacía. Con una sonrisa se agachó para verla de cerca mientras dormía, se veía tan linda, seguramente ella había vivido feliz la mayor parte de su vida, su alma era pura, pero él...-¿ Yo seré tan puro?- Y acarició suavemente el rostro de Hana quitándole el cabello, se corrió, tomó la sábana y la tapó.

Hacía ya tres meses que había estado viviendo en esa casa, el tiempo pasó muy rápido, y a pesar de eso sentía que había estado allí toda la vida.

Caminó hasta la puerta, y se detuvo, con una sonrisa se volteó para mirar nuevamente a Hana que ahora dormía de costado dando la espalda a la puerta, Soujiro cerró los ojos y su rostro ahora demostraba tristeza. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo, no le importó mojar todo lo que tenía a su paso, ni siquiera el futón sólo se acostó e intentó dormirse otra vez.

A la mañana se escuchó un grito desde la habitación de Hana, Soujiro inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a ver. Cuando llegó estaba Hana parada sobre su futón mirando al piso.

- Está todo bien...??

- ¡AGGGHH! ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Eso, eso!- dijo Hana señalando el piso- Es tierra... barro... o agua, no sé.

Soujiro en seguida se dio cuenta de que el culpable era él, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era conveniente decir la verdad, seguro que Hana querría saber qué hacía Soujiro en su habitación a la noche y él no tenía deseos de crear malentendidos o siquiera de hablar de su sueño.

- Eso parece, seguro que entró ayer con la lluvia...

- ¿Llovió anoche?

- nnno lo sé, pero está nublado hoy, quizá fue un gato que se quiso refugiar de la lluvia...- "_Perfecto" _pensó, había sonado tan convincente que hasta él mismo se había creído.

- Puede ser, hay que limpiarlo ¬¬- Le dijo mientras lo miraba pidiéndole que le dijera que lo haría él.

- Está bien... ahora lo limpio- Y se fue para buscar un trapo.- _No me puedo negar, de todos modos yo manché el piso..._

Tomó un balde con agua y un trapo, y se dirigió a la habitación de Hana, preguntó si podía pasar pero nadie le contestó así que pasó. Mojó el trapo en el balde y comenzó a limpiar, mientras lo hacía, su mente iba quedando en blanco y sus ojos miraban la nada, limpiaba más por costumbre que si lo estuviera pensando, sus brazos se movían solos. En ese momento llegó Hana.

- Sou-kun, esta tarde quiero hacer un poco de limpieza general....¿Sou-kun pasa algo?

Soujiro parecía no escucharla, sólo limpiaba, limpiaba un piso que ya estaba limpio...

Hana se acercó y se agachó en frente de él; lo miró a los ojos, puso cara de fastidio y movió una mano delante de la cabeza del chico.

-¿Me vas a contestar?

-¿Q...qu....qué? ¿Eh?-_ Genial, que buena idea, ahora me interrogará durante todo el día._

-¡Uff! No tienes remedio.

- Perdón...- Dijo sorprendido, realmente había pensado que lo iba a ametrallar con miles de preguntas, al menos así había sido todo este tiempo. Cada vez que Soujiro se quedaba callado o prefería estar solo Hana lo perseguía a todos lados tratando de averiguar lo que le pasaba. No es que a Soujiro le molestase, al contrario, no podía imaginar que alguien se preocupara de esa manera por él, pero de alguna forma, no tenía intenciones de mencionar lo que había hecho en su pasado, quizá por miedo- _¿Miedo a qué?_

- Bueno, ¿Entonces me ayudarás?

- Sí, claro- _Como si tuviera otra opción... _Se dijo a sí mismo riendo.

Almorzaron temprano y comenzaron a limpiar, Hana solía tener esos ataques de limpieza general, siempre cada dos o tres semanas tenían que limpiar casi hasta el último rincón de la casa, casi, porque nunca habían entrado al dôjo. Esta era una de las grandes intrigas de Soujiro, siempre que intentaba entrar en aquél lugar Hana parecía interrumpirlo para que no lo hiciera.

Esta vez, él sentía la curiosidad de entrar, ¿Qué había allí que Hana no quería que viera? Se fijó bien que estaba haciendo Hana y se cercioró de que no lo viera, caminó sigilosamente por la casa hasta al pasillo que conectaba con el dôjo, se paró en frente de la puerta y miró hacia atrás para estar seguro de que no lo habían seguido. Abrió lentamente la puerta y entró. Dio un paso hacia delante y se detuvo, y miró hacia abajo el piso estaba muy sucio, como si hicieran años que no lo limpiaran, una gruesa capa de polvo lo cubría. Siguió caminando dejando sus huellas en el polvo y miró alrededor con la pobre luz que le entraba de las ventanas, sobre las paredes había muchas tablas con los nombres de los alumnos, una de ellas decía "Toshiro Seiko", supuso que debe haber sido del médico, pero una en particular le llamó la atención, esa decía "Hochiro Bansu" ese apellido era el mismo que el de Hana, y recordó que la primera vez que la conoció ella le había nombrado a su hermano Hochi. Al final del cuarto había una especie de altar, muchos inciensos quemados, flores secas y dos katanas, un nihontou y una wakisashi. Se acercó para mirarlas mejor, parecían ser de muy buena calidad, tomó el nihontou y la miró fijamente, entonces la desenvainó y...

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! ¿Qué haces?

-Ha... Hanna yo no quería... digo... yo no...

Pero la muchacha sólo lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos, parada en la puerta no se movía, sólo lo miraba.

-Hana lo siento mucho... es que... quería saber que había nada más... lo siento mucho, de verdad.

- Yooo...- pero enseguida cayó al suelo bañada en un mar de lágrimas, Soujiro corrió inmediatamente para socorrerla, estaba muy enojado con sí mismo.

- Hana, escúchame, por favor...

Ella parecía no escucharlo sus ojos estaban fijos y sólo salían lágrimas...

_- ¿Mami dónde está?_

- ay! Hana-chan no se puede con tu genio... Mami está en el cielo, pero ella desde allá nos cuida a los dos...

_- Papi ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Hana, mi amor, escucha bien papá se va a defender al gobierno, por honor y para protegerlos a ti y a tu hermano, regresaré pronto, se fuerte, no importa pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado..._

_-"No me dejen sola"_

_- Onii-chan... Onii-chan... ¿Por qué papá no vuelve?_

_-"No me dejen sola"- "No quiero estar sola"_

_- Hana-chan, nuestro padre ahora está en un lugar mejor... con mamá, nos cuidan desde el cielo._

_-"No me dejen sola"- "¿Por qué todos me dejan sola?"_

_- Onii-chan... Onii-chan... _

_- Hana, tengo que irme, no te preocupes, volveré pronto..._

_- "No me dejen sola... no, de vuelta no"_

_- Toshi te la encargo._

_- "¿Nadie me quiere?"_

_- Onii-chan.... Onii-chan..._

_-" No me abandones"_

_- Hana-chan, debes ser fuerte, no creo que Hochi-kun regrese, yo te protegeré, no estarás sola..._

_- todos me dejan sola... no importa lo que digan yo no soy fuerte... yo no lo soy..._

- ...Hana... ¿estás bien?

- Sou-kun...

Hana estaba arrodillada en el piso y parecía haber salido de su trance, Soujiro estaba enfrente de ella arrodillado tomándola por los hombros, muy preocupado.

- Hana...¿Estás bien?

- sí, eso creo me mareé un poco- dijo levantándose, Soujiro la imitó.- Es sólo que... este lugar me trae muy malos recuerdos...- la voz le flaqueaba, estaba de espaldas a Soujiro, se encaminó hacia el fondo el lugar y levantó la katana que Soujiro había tirado al socorrerla. Miró bien la katana con mucho odio, la envainó y la puso sobre su antiguo lugar.

- Yo... lo siento mucho... de verdad....- Ya no sabía que decir, se sentía muy apenado por lo que había hecho.

- No importa... creo que ya era hora de abrir este lugar- y le sonrió, Soujiro al ver esta reacción se sintió mucho más aliviado y optó por devolverle la sonrisa.- ¿Lo ... limpiamos?

- claro...

Y así lo hicieron, de esa manera terminó aquél interminable día.

Disclaimer: Sou no me pertenece que se la va a hacer....

N/A: Primero que nada felices fiestas atrasadas. Me tardé porque se me rompieron las tres pc's al mismo tiempo, ni modo...

Estoy pasando un verano horrible, hace mucho calor!!! Y encima mi falta de ejercicio físico está provocando una decadencia eventual en mi cuerpo ¡ME ESTOY QUEDANDO GORDA! Bueno, casi, en realidad no, pero si sigo así no duden que lo voy a estar.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz . Increíble no pensé que una persona fuera a amar a mi Sou-kun, pensé que era la única!!!! No se preocupen que voy a cuidar a Soujiro, es un amor!!! Aclaro que uno de los capítulos finales va a tener esta serie de formato, así que no piensen que voy a usar siempre la misma estrategia narrativa. Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero inspirarme pronto.

Atte. AsUk4!


	5. Margot

N/A: Ohiô ! Ô genki desu ka

Sou-kun: Me parece que tenías que ser breve...

AsUk4!: Yeap, gomen ne sou-kun

Sou-kun: claro

AsUk4!: Bueno basta de charlas bobas, sólo quería decir que como no me gustó el final del capítulo pasado voy a agregar un poquito de lo que me hubiera gustado poner en este, y después que empieze el otro. Eso es todo y mil disculpas por esta mezcla u.u...

Disclaimer:Algunos personajes nome pertenecen..otros sí...

---------

- Toma... ¿Sou-kun estás dormido?

- ¿Eh?...- Soujiro abrió rápidamente los ojos, estaba sentado en el exterior de a casa. Hana estaba a su lado con 2 tazas de té. Ya estaba atardeciendo- No, lo siento... es que anoche no dormí muy bien...- Y tomó la taza de té con una sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando como el sol se iba ocultando, en el cielo todavía había algunas nubes que dejaban datos de la tormenta nocturna. Pasó un largo rato hasta que alguno de los dos volvió a hablar, no había sido un buen día para ninguno.

- Que suerte que salió el sol, no me gustan los días nublados... pero si lo pienso sí me gusta la lluvia. No me gustan los días nublados pero sí la lluvia... ¡Qué cosas¡ ¿no? ¿A ti te gusta la lluvia, Sou-kun?

- Mmmmhhh... Creo que no, ni un poquito ...

- ¡Haaa!¡cambiaste la ...!..... no..... en fin ¿sabes algo?

- ¿Eh?

- No te duermas, escúchame. Al final me siento mucho mejor...

- ¿Por qué?

En el rostro de Hana se dibujó una triste sonrisa, ella ahora miraba para el piso mientras balanceaba sus pies- Hoy... Cuando entraste al dôjo, en ese momento, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho... Como si hubieran descubierto y sacado a la luz algo que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado ocultar... olvidar

Soujiro en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Hana no pudo evitar sentir algo que hace tiempo había dejado de sentir, algo que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro y no sabía el por qué. Ese algo, aunque ya lo había olvidado, era la culpa... Sabía que Hana estaba triste y que era por sus acciones... No quería...no quería que ella estuviera así, ella siempre le sonreía y era muy feliz, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se comportara como una niña . Quería decirle algo, quería reconfortarla, pero sólo pudo balbucear unas palabras sin coherencia.

Por otra parte Hana hizo una breve pausa, no le importaba contarle estas cosas a Soujiro, eran cosas muy privadas, pero confiaba en él y no le importaba que él no lo hiciera en ella o al menos eso creía.

- Todo eso me trajo recuerdos de una época feliz y de cuando dejó de serlo... Antes, cuando era muy pequeña todos vivíamos felices, mi padre era un samurai, pero le gustaba mucho enseñar kendo, tenía muchos alumnos, uno de ellos era Toshi-kun. Él había entrado de muy pequeño o eso me contó mi hermano imposible que yo lo recordara pues no había nacido. Ellos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, tenían la misma edad . Por otra parte mi madre era muy buena, siempre se preocupaba mucho por mi hermano y por mí. Todo era muy tranquilo y pacífico hasta que... ella murió... Todavía recuerdo aquél horrible día, a partir de allí todo fue en decadencia... Yo tenía 5 y mi hermano 12, enfermó gravemente; el doctor, en ese momento el padre de Toshi, nos dijo que desconocían la enfermedad y que había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance...- Hizo una breve pausa, tragó saliva y Soujiro que estaba estupefacto ante la sinceridad con la que le hablaban pudo notar en los ojos de Hana un par de lágrimas que hacían fuerza por no salir-... Mi padre al año siguiente fue a las guerras de Boshin, estaba muy deprimido por la muerte de mi madre y era su deber, después de todo, y murió allí... en tan poco tiempo nos habíamos quedado solos... Yo todavía no sé como un niño de 13 años hizo para mantener esta casa- Dijo riendo y secándose las lágrimas- Debo admitir que recibimos mucha ayuda de los padres de Toshi, nos cuidaron mucho hasta que mi hermano fue mayor. Debido a sus habilidades con la espada logró entrar a la policía armada ...Pero él también se fue, cuando llegó la guerra de seinan lo reclutaron y nunca volvió...Me dejaron sola...

-... Hana...

- Pero sabes algo? Si tú no hubieras entrado, tal vez yo nunca me hubiera enfrentado con eso... Al final no fue tan malo, además, ya no estoy sola me gusta mucho tu compañía... por eso quiero d.....- pero se detuvo al girar la cabeza y encontrar que Soujiro no la estaba escuchando, estaba dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre una columna. Hana al ver esto sólo sonrió y lo observó mientras dormía, se le acercó un poco suspiró y en voz baja dijo- Creo que también tuviste un mal día... Baka Soujiro...- Lo tomó por los hombros y lentamente lo recostó sobre el piso apoyando la cabeza de Soujiro sobre su regazo. El sol estaba posado justo sobre el horizonte haciendo que sus rayos fueran directos. Hana observaba como el rostro de Soujiro era iluminado por la anaranjada luz y a la vez como creaba sombras, él lucía tan pacífico que no hubiera querido despertarlo por nada, hasta que después de un rato sin darse cuenta, también se quedó dormida.

_Capítulo 5:"Margot"_

Era un día soleado pero hacía frío, Hana estaba lavando ropa en el patio cuando escuchó una voz conocida que pedía permiso...

- Ohiô

- Ohiô Toshi-kun !!! Cómo estás?

- Bien por suerte Hana-chan. ¿Y tú?

- Bien, ya me ves lavando

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?

- No, cómo se te puede ocurrir eso, lo que pasa es que estuvimos muy ocupados aseando la casa.

- AH, veo veo- Y miró para todos lados como queriendo encontrar algo- ¿Y dime, estás sola?

- Sí, Sou-kun fue al centro. Le mandé a comprar un par de cosas

- Ahhhh....

- En fin ¿Quieres un poco de té ?- Le preguntó dejando lo que estaba haciendo y parándose.

- Claro .

Mientras tanto Soujiro estaba haciendo las compras, en sus brazos ya cargaba con bastantes cosas, cuando se detuvo en un negocio que vendía especias. Su cara estaba tapada por un par cajas, se acercó y se quedó parado sin decir nada, entre tantas cosas no encontraba la lista que Hana le había hecho.

- Le puedo servir en algo?- Dijo una voz que se le hacía conocida pero no sabía de quién era.

- Ehhh... Sí, sí un momento...

- HAAA!!!!! Soujiro-kun??

- Eh?- Y al escuchar que lo reconocieron bajó las cajas y al fin pudo ver quién estaba delante suyo. Era la muchacha que hace mucho había armado un escándalo con Hana en medio de la calle.

- ¡Pensé que te habías ido hace mucho que no te veía !¡Qué gusto!

- Gra...gracias igualmente- Dijo Soujiro un poco apenado e involuntariamente intentó frotarse la mano sobre la nuca pero se olvidó que tenía las manos repletas de cosas y tiró todo al suelo. Todo estaba desparramado, se agachó rápido para juntarlo y la muchacha se le acercó para ayudarlo. En ese momento Soujiro pudo ver bien a la chica, no era muy alta y se veía mucho más joven que él, debería tener unos 16. Su pelo era entre rojizo y castaño largo hasta la cintura y muy lacio, lo tenía recogido por una media cola. Sus ojos eran oscuros y en el rostro tenía un par de pecas.

- ¿Y todas estas cosas?

- Son un par de cosas que me pidió Hana

- ¿"Un par"? Es evidente que no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que son un par de cosas... ¿Y esto qué es?- Y levantó una bolsita de colores, Soujiro en cuanto vio lo que la chica sostenía se sonrojó mucho y aunque poco y más se lo arrebata de las manos, cordialmente le pidió que se lo devolviera acusando que era "nada" y se lo guardó.

- Muchas gracias...eh...

- Saya , mi nombre es Saya.

- Entonces muchas gracias Saya .

En la casa Toshi estaba sentado cuando Hana se le acerca con el té, delicadamente apoyó la bandeja sobre el piso y se sentó, tomó la cinta que sujetaba su cabello y con otro delicado movimiento sacudió la cabeza para acomodarse el cabello. Toshi se la quedó mirando y ella sólo le sonrió, entonces salió de su "trance". Tomo la taza de té, bebió un sorbo y la apoyó nuevamente; cerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos y medio en tono de reproche dijo

- No sé si te acuerdas, pero dentro de unos días es mi cumpleaños...- abrió un ojo.

- Vaya sorpresa te llevarás cuando te diga que sí me acuerdo- y le sacó la lengua.

- Entonces me alegro que no te hayas olvidado de mí- dijo esto y abrió los ojos, descruzó los brazos y ahora con una sonrisa le dijo- la cuestión es que mi madre dice que hay que festejarlo...

- Kotori-sama siempre dice que hay que festejarlos .

- Jeje... es cierto, en fin, como todos los años lo mismo , creo que no necesito invitarte...Soujiro también puede venir...

- Si no lo hubieras invitado igualmente lo hubiera llevado- Toshi al escuchar esto frunció un poco el entrecejo y Hana lo notó- ¿Por qué te enojas?

- No me enojé...

- Sí lo hiciste

- No, no lo hice.

- Que sí, te conozco... ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en él después de tanto tiempo?

- No es que no confíe en él...

- ¿Y entonces qué es?

-..........................nada.............................

- uyyyy!! Sabes lo mucho que odio que me contesten "nada"- e imitó el tono seco que había utilizado Toshi.

- Mejor así- dijo levantándose- No lo olvides, habrá un par de sorpresas

- Ya te vas?

- Sí, tengo muchos pacientes que atender y no puedo dejarla sola.

- Sola? A quién?

- Ya verás , hasta entonces...

- mmmmhhhhh.... odio tanto misterio...

De vuelta en el centro Soujiro estaba por irse del negocio de Saya cuando ésta lo frena y le dice.

- Soujiro-kun irás al cumpleaños de Toshi-kun?

- Eh? No, no sé nada

- Hana estará allí, yo también iré mi hermano es un amigo de la infancia ¡Espero verte!

- No lo sé u adiós...

-Adiós...

Al rato Soujiro llegó a la casa y Hana lo fue a ayudar.

- ¿Conseguiste todo?

- Sí -

- Hoy vino Toshi-kun, y nos invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños...

- Ahh, era eso a lo que se refería Saya-san- dijo un poco por lo bajo, pero Hana escuchó algo y medio fastidiada le preguntó.

- ¿Quién te dijo qué?

- No, nada nada sólo decía cosas sin sentido- Si le decía a Hana el encuentro que había tenido seguro se enfadaría, así que prefirió no decirle nada, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué era que no le agradaba esa muchacha, para él parecía ser buena persona. Intentó cambiar el tema- Y ¿Cuándo es?

- El jueves , vamos a cenar...

- mmmhh... pasado mañana...

--------

Los días pasaron volando y la noche del jueves llegó. Hana y Soujiro se retrasaron un poco por la culpa de alguien que no terminaba de arreglarse. Cuando llegaron todos estaban ya reunidos. Eran 12 personas, pero todas conocidas o al menos lo eran para Hana. Estaban sentados sobre almohadones, seis de un lado y seis del otro, y en la parte que le correspondería a la cabecera estaba Toshi. Casi todos eran hombres, a excepción de Hana y de (para disgusto de ella) Saya.

A la derecha de Toshi había un lugar vacío y a la izquierda dos, los tres asientos eran los más próximos a él. Después de muchos saludos y un par de rabietas (por parte de ambas muchachitas) tomaron asiento. Toshi le indicó a Hana que se sentara en el asiento de la derecha y a Soujiro en uno de los de la izquierda, que por cierto no era el más próximo a él. Cuando Soujiro se acercó notó que a su lado estaba sentada Saya quién le sonrió, Hana al ver esto se enfureció.

- Sou-kun ven siéntate aquí...

- si...- Soujiro se sentó y Saya mirando maliciosamente a Hana tomó por el brazo a Soujiro, sabía que Hana no podía armar un escándalo allí así que no le pareció mal aprovechar la situación. Hana miró a ambos, Soujiro no entendía nada pero sabía que si la mirada de Hana hubiera sido una katana, ya estaría muerto, Saya en cambio le sacó la lengua. A Hana comenzó a temblarle el párpado inferior de un ojo y para tratar de calmarse intentó hablar con Toshi de otras cosas.

- Entonces... Toshi-kun ¿Para quién es el asiento faltante?

- Ya verás, seguro está por llegar, aunque no lo creas es alguien que tarda más que tú en arreglarse...

- Quién tarda?- Una voz se escuchó detrás de Hana, ésta por alguna causa la reconoció y puso cara de pocos amigos, pero Hana no era la única que se disgustó ante esta presencia, Saya también pareció disgustarse bastante. Toshi sonrió alegremente y el resto de los hombres, menos Soujiro que sólo se sorprendió, dirigieron sus miradas traviesas a esta nueva persona. Y no era para menos, una hermosa mujer apareció, era muy rubia y tenía el cabello recogido, pero batido y una suerte de flequillo al costado. Sus ojos eran celestes muy claros y sus labios estaban delicadamente pintados de rojo, lo que resaltaba más su bello rostro. Pero a pesar de todo, esto no era lo que todos los hombres admiraban, más bien lo que los tenía medio embobados era sus muy, pero muy pronunciadas curvas que le quedaban muy bien a su estilizado y alto cuerpo. – gute Nacht alle!- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ella es Margot, no sé si la recuerdan, ha vuelto de Alemania para ayudarme con la clínica . Ella es la mejor enfermera del mundo.

- Toshi, no digas eso que me apenas

- Pero cómo no recordarla! – Vaya sorpresa de cumpleaños Toshi amigo!

- jajaja, bueno Margot toma asiento- le dijo señalándole el lugar vacío al lado de Soujiro, todas las miradas de los hombres la siguieron, y también las molestas miradas de las dos jovencitas. Margot se sentó, y Toshi llamó a las sivientas para que sivieran la comida, Soujiro no pudo evitarlo y con un poco de pudor le dirigió una rápida mirada, pero Margot se dio cuenta y le habló.

- Cómo te llamas? No te conozco eres nuevo?

-Sí, soy Soujiro - le dijo un poco avergonzado, mientras tanto Hana y Saya observaban molestas.

- Ohh, gott! Toshi me habló de ti, vives con Hana, No es así?

- Sí, así es Margot-sama- Todavía más apenado.

- No me digas "sama" me haces sentir una vieja, recién estoy en mis dulces 24.

-Lo siento mucho

-No hay problema en fin... no me había dicho que eras tan agradable... ¡Sie sind so niedlich! (¡Eres tan lindo!)- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Soujiro no le entendió nada de lo que dijo así que solo le devolvió la sonrisa.- Ouyyyy!!Sie sind göttlich!(¡Eres divino!).

Luego de esta breve charla, comenzaron a comer. El resto de la cena fue, a pesar de la tensión entre las mujeres, bastante placentero. Todos los amigos de Toshi parecían conocerse desde hacía mucho tiempo y eran muy divertidos. Y a medida que la noche avanzaba todos se iban poniendo más borrachines, lo que "alegró" un poco más el ambiente, inclusive Hana se estaba poniendo "alegre", pues no dejaba de beber ya que estaba muy molesta. Todos menos Toshi, Soujiro y Saya (que según su hermano era muy joven para beber y si la madre se enteraba lo mataba) estaban sobrios.

- Entonces, yo le dije ¡Madre esta es la mujer que yo amo!- Dijo uno de los muchachos.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA-Todos se rieron, todos menos Toshi, que miraba a todos sonriendo, Soujiro, que por lógica también sonreía y Saya que seguía prendida del brazo de Soujiro como una garrapata...

- ¡Oye, Soujiro! Tú que has estado viviendo tantos meses en lo de Hana...

- Eh?

- Dinos, qué tal lo hace?- Ante esta pregunta todos se quedaron callados, pero sorprendidos y expectantes a la respuesta de Soujiro. Éste sólo sonreía...

- Mmmmhh... no lo sé a mí me parece que bien...-Y....todos se quedaron estupefactos, nunca se imaginaron que les fuera a contestar, Hana lo miró con la boca abierta, Toshi puso una terrible cara de espanto y miró a Soujiro con ganas de matarlo, Saya se soltó de él y también lo miraba horririzada. Pero a pesar de todo él sólo sonreía, era evidente que no había entendido el doble sentido de esa pregunta. Entonces el muchacho maliciosamente le preguntó.

- ¿Cuándo lo hicieron?

- Siempre...- La reacción de todos fue peor Hana creía que esto era una pesadilla, Toshi ya estaba por saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza- ... Hana siempre cocina porque a mi se me quema siempre la comida ....

Y sí, había entendido mal, al escuchar las últimas palabras de Soujiro todos se quedaron con las piernas para arriba, Hana suspiró aliviada, sonrió y siguió bebiendo; Toshi se agarró el pecho porque casi le da un infarto, y Saya se volvió a prender del brazo de Soujiro como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Cómo vas a hacer una pregunta así?- Le dijo Toshi reprendiéndolo, pero no lucía enfadado.

- Vamos! Si hace mucho que todos nos conocemos, somos como hermanos! No es así Hana-chan?

- púdrete...

- Ves? Todo está como siempre . Además quería saber, hace mucho que están viviendo juntos, o me equivoco? No sería raro que algo entre ellos sucediera, Hana es una mujer muy bella . Por qué esa cara Toshi amigo?

- Es cierto- dijo otro de los muchachos- aunque yo las prefiero como Margot!

- Jungen! Me apenan- Dijo tomándose la cara con las manos (ésta sí estaba tan borrachina como los demás hombres)

- Hana es una niña todavía, miren ni siquiera se desarrolló!

- Yo creo que Hana ya queda así de plana, pero igualmente creo que tiene un buen trasero!

- Ya cállense, no hablen de mí como si no estuviera acá!!!!

Soujiro inconscientemente miró a Hana y no necesariamente a los ojos, ésta se percató y se enojó mucho.

- Sou hentai!!!!- Gritó toda sonrojada (no sólo por el sake) y tomó una botella de sake vacía que tenía cerca y se la aventó, con tanta puntería que al pobre de Soujiro le dio en la frente y lo hizo caer. En seguida Saya miró mal a Hana y levantando a Soujiro dijo.

- Hana eres una bruta!

- Repítelo!

- Dejen que llegó la doctorra- Dijo Margot y apretó a Soujiro contra su pecho, éste que recién se recuperaba en seguida volvió a quedar desmayado pero del gran chorro de sangre que salió de su nariz.

- Suéltalo horrible mujer...- y Saya comenzó a tirarle del brazo para su lado. Hana al observar esto saltó y se aventó contra las mujeres.

- Suéltenlo que lo lastiman!!

- Vete Hana esto no te incumbe, ve a seguir bebiendo!

- Qué quieres decir!

- Creo que soy muy clara!!!!!!!!

Toda la sala era un descontrol, los otros se habían puesto a cantar mientras uno bailaba, las mujeres por otro lado que estaban a punto de descuartizar a Soujiro y Toshi por otro lado se había quedado solo, cerraba los ojos resignado.

- Oyee!! Tú trae más sake que esto recién empieza!- Le dijo uno a una de las sirvientas, la mujer estaba por salir cuando Toshi la detuvo.

- Espera Sayako, deja yo iré necesito despejarme...- La mujer le hizo una reverencia y le dejó el paso libre a Toshi, que salió de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o al menos eso él creía.

Llegó hasta una despensa y comenzó a mirar un par de botellas, suspiró y se percató de que alguien lo había seguido. De repente unos brazos los abrazaron por detrás y sintió la respiración de alguien en sus oídos.

- ¿Pasa algo Margot?

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era yo?

- ......por tu perfume.....-dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado.

- Vermißten Sie mich? (Me extrañaste?)

- Claro, cómo no?

- Werden Sie ihr die Wahrheit sagen? (Le dirás la verdad?)

- Ich weiß nicht...(No lo sé) …Ich…glaube, daß ich sie verloren habe...(Creo que la he perdido)

- Wollen Sie ein bißchen meiner Hilfe? (Quieres un poco de mi ayuda?)

- Pero Margot tu....- Pero Margot se dio vuelta y antes de que Toshi pudiera decir algo más, ella lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Luego se separó y con una sonrisa le dijo.

- Si eso te hace feliz, entonces te ayudaré...ahora volvamos que hay un par de borrachines que nos esperan , HAY QUE SEGUIR LA FIESTA!- Y se fue cantando hacia la otra sala. Toshi se quedó parado, sorprendido...

En la sala los demás hombres seguían cantando y bailando, pero por otra parte Saya ya estaba que se caía del sueño, y Hana estaba dormida en los brazos de Soujiro, tanto alcohol y peleas la habían agotado. Soujiro vio entrar a Margot y esta lo miró sonriéndole, él separó a Hana de su cuerpo y se paró.

-Disculpe, pero Toshi-san?

- él ya viene ¿Sucedió algo?

- No, nada malo, pero es que quiero volver así Hana se acuesta. Se quedó dormida...

- Sí, veo...- Soujiro se volvió a Hana y la cargó en su espalda, en ese momento llegó Toshi, se notaba un poco molesto, Soujiro se le acercó.

- ¿Ya se van?

- Es que Hana se quedó dormida...

- Deja, no camines tanto te va a pesar, tengo muchos cuartos, déjala dormir aquí... Si quieres, no?- Un momento, por qué tenía que preguntarle a él qué hacer con Hana, era más que claro que la larga noche había afectado a todos. Soujiro le sonrió y miró detrás suyo, Toshi hizo lo mismo y observó todo el escándalo que estaban haciendo los demás - Sí, es cierto... todavía no sé como hace mi madre para dormir con tanto bochinche... Llévala mejor a su casa ...

- Adiós, Toshi-san muchas gracias .

- Adiós Soujiro-san cuídala...- Soujiro se estaba por ir cuando escuchó que alguien le gritaba, se dio vuelta y vio que Margot lo saludaba con la mano.

- Gute Nacht, Soujiro divino, vuelve pronto !!!

- Adiós señorita Margot .

Y así se fue, había sido una extraña fiesta, a pesar de que se hablaban sin pudor de nada, se notaba que todos se conocían mucho y se apreciaban. Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar en un lugar así, nunca había tenido amigos, a decir verdad la única persona que se le acerba a esa descripción había sido la señorita Yumi, pero encajaba lejos...

Estaba caminando, la noche era clara y ya se sentía el otoño, hacía un poco de frío, cuando sintió que Hana se despertaba.

- Hana estás despierta?

- Mmmmhh... me duele mucho la cabeza....

- jejjeje, ya se te pasará , si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo ya casi llegamos.

- No te peso?

- No , para nada.

Hana se sentía muy mal, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y tenía muchas ganas de vomitar, sin contar que estaba empezando a tener frío... Sin embargo podía sentir el calor de la espalda de Soujiro, se sentía bien, apoyó su cabeza sobre la espalda y rodeó el cuello con sus brazos... Soujiro sintió como el cuerpo de Hana se apretaba un poco más contra el suyo y se sonrojó mucho.

- Sou-kun...

- ¿Qué?

- Por qué... siempre... sonríes?

Al oír esta pregunta abrió los ojos y no supo qué contestar, Por qué le preguntaba eso ahora? Qué le iba a decir? No le podía mentir, de ninguna manera... pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad... Le iba a decir que fue un asesino, que mató a toda su familia... Aunque no haya querido hacerlo, lo hizo. Hana nunca podría perdonarle eso...

- Deja, mejor no me contestes, estoy diciendo cualquier cosa....

- ...............

- Sou-kun...

- ¿Qué?

-.....nada......

- Hana...

- Sí?- dijo un poco animada, como si estuviera esperando que le dijera algo importante.

- Ya llegamos

- Qué?- Miró y era cierto, ya estaban en la puerta de la casa- Ahhhhh......seh- Dijo desanimada, se bajó de la espalda de Soujiro y quiso caminar, pero en cuanto dio un paso se balanceó y casi se cae si no fuera porque Soujiro la atajó.

- Deja que te lleve...

- No...yoo...puedo....- pero se volvió a caer. Soujiro le sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos, Hana ante esto se puso muy colorada, se sentía raro que un hombre la estuviera llevando en brazos hacia su habitación. Cuando llegaron, Soujiro la sentó a un costado y le desarmó el futón.

- Ya está...¿Estarás bien?

- Sí,.....gracias :#/

- de nada- Estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo y recordó algo, metió su mano en la manga y sacó una bolsita de colores, se dio vuelta y miró a Hana con una sonrisa, ella lo miraba un tanto extrañada- Toma- y le dio la bolsita-

- HAAA! Pero si esto es....¿Cuándo los compraste?

- Los compré hoy en el centro, sabía que se te habían acabado...

- Muchas gracias...

-Hasta mañana, que duermas bien- Y se fue cerrando la puerta, Hana en cambio se quedó mirando la bolsita, estaba muy sonrojada. Soujiro era siempre tan amable con ella...aparte era tan lindo, cómo no amarlo... y un momento- _" lindo!!!?AMARLO?!!!_ _Que cosas piensas Hana_- se dio un golpe en la cabeza- _Debe ser el sake, nunca más vuelvo a beber..."_

N/A:Ufffff!!! Que me quedó bien larguis este capítulo, ya se está poniendo más picante la cosa .

En fin, no tengo nada que contar, pasé el Magical drop 2 y 3 en 15 minutos :/ es un récord para mí...Llámenme paranoica pero la carta "the hierofont" (creo que se escribe así) se parece a Soujiro kawaii!!! Estuve jugando con esa, en lugar de "the world" mi favorita .

Y antes que nada, me dejo de hablar boludeces, quería agradecerle a **gaby (hyatt** por siempre dejarme un review en todos los capítulos, nunca falló así que : Arigatô Gozaimashita !!!!!!!!!!! Me había dado cuenta que nunca nombro a las personas que me dejan un review y eso es importante . También quiero agradecerles a **the vampire princess tsuki-chan, tasuki shinomori **y otra que no dejó el nombre. A todos Muchísimas gracias y sigan dejando reviews que me gusta leerlos !!!!!!!!

Atte. AsUk4!


	6. El miedo a perderte la propuesta

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece

N/A:Tardé muuuuuuuuchooooo muuchooo en decidir finalmente qué era lo que pasaría de ahora en más. Debo admitir que este Fic comenzó lejos en el 2002 en otra página como un OneShot y me estaba basando en ese para este. Pero lo cambié de punta a punta y lo hice...lo hice...

_Cap.6: "El miedo a perderte...la propuesta"_

"_There are just too many  
Times that people  
Have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you _

_Too many times that I've  
Held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind  
Afraid to say what I need to say"_

Estaba caminando por la calle con un lindo ramo de lirios en la mano, iba tranquila y sonriente. Era un precioso día de otoño, no hacía mucho frío y los tonos anaranjados, rojizos y amarillos dominaban el paisaje. Se detuvo frente a una puerta conocida e ingresó por ella.

El lugar estaba lleno de personas, saludó a un par con una alegre sonrisa y continuó su camino hacia dentro de la casa. Pasó por un pasillo largo y decorado con pergaminos y flores, hasta que al final de éste llegó a una habitación.

- Disculpe, puedo pasar...

¿Quién es?

- Soy yo Hana, Kotori-san

¡Hana, pasa pasa- Hana corrió la puerta e ingresó a una habitación muy amplia e iluminada. Desde allí se podía ver el otro lado del jardín que estaba lleno de plantas y algunas flores. Sentada en una silla de ruedas mirando al jardín, estaba una mujer de cabellos grises muy largos, tenía recogido con una hermosa hebilla dos mechones de cabello, sus ojos eran tan grises como su pelo. Llevaba muchas ropas, se notaba que eran finas, pero la principal (la que se veía) era un kimono negro con detalles en dorado.

¿Todavía hay hortensias?

- Florecieron tarde este año, en verano, pero ahora se están muriendo poco a poco con las heladas.- La mujer se giró y le dio una gran sonrisa con sus rojizos labios a modo de bienvenida. Hana también le sonrió.- Hasta que te acordaste de venir a visitar a una pobre vieja...

- No diga esas cosas...Mire traje lirios...

¿Lirios en Otoño?

- Extraño ¿No? Pero los vi y sé lo mucho que le gustan, así que los traje.

- Muchas gracias- Hana se acercó a una repisa y tomó un lindo jarrón, lo apoyó en el piso quedando de frente a Kotori y de perfil al jardín. Tomó los Lirios y comenzó a hacer un arreglo floral.

¿Cómo se ha sentido estos días?

- Muy bien, pero como siempre me duelen los huesos con la humedad, mis piernas no sirven más que para darme dolor.- Hana la miró con preocupación y Kotori comprendió esa mirada- No, no hay nada que Toshi pueda hacer al respecto.

- Pero...ahora está Margot, ella conoce mucho de la medicina de occidente...

- Sí, ella también se esfuerza mucho en cuidarme y buscar nuevos tratamientos... pero ya est�, soy vieja y estoy cansada, al menos quiero vivir lo que me queda en paz, en mi hogar...

- Que Toshi no la escuche o se enojará...

Él ya lo sabe...pero no hablemos de eso, hace mucho que no vienes por aquí ¿En qué has estado entretenida estos últimos meses?

- Eh? Yo? Entretenida...- Hana se puso un poco nerviosa al recodar el motivo de su ausencia, y la anciana mujer notó esto y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

- Toshi me ha contado que hay un muchacho viviendo contigo...- Le dijo sonriendo con algo de picardía.

- Este...No, bueno sí pero no es lo que usted piensa... yo y él y no y ...-Hana se había ruborizado mucho

- jajajaja... cuéntame acerca de él, Toshi me dijo que te había salvado de unos yakuzas ¿Puede ser?

- Sí, así es. Él es una persona muy amable e increíblemente inocente. Yo sé que hay cosas que no entiendo, pero él todavía más. Igualmente es muy buena persona y siempre está sonriendo, no sé por qué lo hace. Pero no importa, gracias a su sonrisa yo no me siento sola y además él me protege...-Hana terminó diciendo esto con la mirada perdida.

- jajajaja, según Margot es un "divino".

- hum... según Margot cualquiera es un divino- Dijo un poco enfadada

- Sí, es cierto...- Y ambas se miraron y rieron, Hana continuó con las flores y Kotori cambió su divertida sonrisa por una triste. Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Hana terminó el arreglo y lo puso sobre una mesita en la habitación, luego se volvió hasta donde estaba.

- Hana, mira como está tu cabello, me dejarás cepillarlo algún día?

- Jjeeje, claro

De repente se escuchó que alguien pedía permiso, Kotori lo dio y por la puerta entró Margot. Estaba vestida con el delantal de doctor de esa época, les sonrió a ambas y se dirigió a Hana.

- Ven Hana, Toshi ya se ha desocupado un poco y quiere verte.

- Pero ahora...

- Ve Hana, no te preocupes.

- Está bien, prometo volver pronto- Le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-...Eso espero...- Kotori miró a los ojos a Margot un poco triste, ella le devolvió la mirada con una triste sonrisa comprendiendo lo que había significado.

- Yo creo que iré a la clínica...hasta luego- y se fue.

-...Tú también eres muy inocente Hana-chan...ni siquiera te has dado cuenta...

-

-_ "Margot no me dijo donde estaba Toshi, esta casa es muy grande"-_Pensó Hana mientras caminaba por los pasillos- _"¿Dónde podrá estar?"-_Corrió una puerta y no había nadie, entró en la habitación y abrió otra puerta, ingresó a otra habitación vacía y salió por una puerta más hasta que llegó al hall de entrada¡Ay�¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí- gritó con deseperación.

¡Hana¡Con que aquí estás- dijo de repente Toshi

- Uff! Que suerte...- Toshi se le acercó y le sonrió- Margot me dijo que querías verme

- Sí, así es. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

¿Importante¿Pasó algo malo- dijo algo preocupada.

- No, en absoluto- caminó hasta el escalón del hall que separaba el desnivel de la casa y se sentó- Ven, siéntate aquí- le dijo marcando un lugar al lado suyo. Hana le asintió con la cabeza y se sentó, no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Toshi le volvió a sonreír, hubo un breve silencio y Hana pudo escuchar como Toshi tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire -... Hana, tú sabes lo mucho que yo te quiero...

- S-ssss-sí…-lo miró extrañada ¿Por qué le estaría diciendo esto ahora?

-... este último tiempo sentí como si te hubieras separado por completo de mi lado... antes estabas todos los día acá y ahora... es como si me hubieras olvidado...

¡Eso no es cierto- gritó de repente, sentía como si la estuvieran acusando de un crimen que no cometió, ella nunca se podría olvidar de él, era su única familia. Le molestaba mucho que Toshi pensara eso de ella.¡Yo nunca haría eso y lo sabes!...Ustedes son como mi familia... y sabes lo mucho que te quiero...

- Me alegra que pienses eso, pero... ese es el problema... Hana nosotros no somos familia- Hana lo miró con la boca abierta no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo este tiempo pensó o creyó que él también la consideraba de esa manera ¿Por qué... por qué era tan cruel- No hay nada que me haga más feliz que estés a mi lado... es por eso que...- La miró fijamente a los ojos, estaba muy serio. Le tomó la mano, ella no entendía nada-... Escucha, yo ya le he pedido permiso a mi madre... y no sabes cuanto me lamento haber tardado tanto en tomar esta decisión, porque parece como si en ese tiempo algo se hubiera perdido, yo no quiero formar parte de tu pasado... Hana, escúchame bien, me harías el honor de...

¡Buenos días permiso- Súbitamente por la entrada principal entró Soujiro con una sonrisa. Hana lo vio y miró la mano que Toshi le sostenía, y con cierto rubor en las mejillas quitó la mano y se paró. Toshi se quedó sentado con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo, cada vez que intentaba avanzar él, Soujiro, se lo impedía, llegó a pensar, inclusive que era a propósito, pero era evidente que era cosa del destino. Se paró también muy enfadado, no sólo porque lo había interrumpido, sino porque le había molestado más la actitud de Hana cuando lo vio. Detrás de Soujiro llegó Margot agitada.

- Lo siento Toshi, no lo vi llegar...

- Vine a buscar a Hana- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la situación.

- Mejor así... que estamos todos de una buena vez...

Margot miró al piso tristemente, Soujiro miró a Toshi expectante con una sonrisa y Hana ya estaba temiendo algo.

- Estaba por decirle a Hana que este ultimo tiempo lo he pensado bien y he decido, finalmente que...¡quiero que seas mi esposa- Esta ultima frase la dijo casi imperativamente, Margot solo pudo echar un largo y penoso suspiro, Soujiro se sorprendió un poco pero parecía no importarle demasiado y Hana, abrió muy grandes los ojos, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Se sentía ¿Traicionada? Toda su vida lo había visto como a un hermano mayor y que ahora le dijera esto... No podía creerloél siempre había cuidado tan bien de ella y siempre había sido tan atento... ¿Por qué no lo pudo ver antes?

Él sólo le sonreía esperando una respuesta favorable, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

- Esteee... yo... bueno...

¡Excelente¡Está todo dicho¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace- En qué momento le había dicho que sí, era algo que Hana no supo. Estaba muy nerviosa, sus ojos seguían muy abiertos, y claramente indicaban algo de tristeza. Por alguna causa, cuando Toshi terminó de decir esto, se volteó para ver a Soujiroél la miró con una cálida sonrisa y tal vez, sólo en esa ocasión, hubiera deseado otra actitud, ninguna sonrisa. La causa era desconocida, pero la desilusionó tanto esa sonrisa, que sólo provocó más desesperación en su mirada.

- Señorita Margot- dijo en susurros Soujiro- creo que será mejor que nos vayamos...

- Sí, vamos, dejémoslos solos...- Y ambos se retiraron. Una vez afuera Soujiro notó la cara de tristeza de Margot.

¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Eh¿Po...por qué lo dices- preguntó extrañada¿Tú no te sientes igual?

¿Igual- Y entonces comenzó a frotarse la nuca como siempre y se puso a pensar-No, no sé a qué se refiere...

¿No te importa?

¿Importarme qué?

- Acaso tú y Hana...-Lo miró extrañada, Soujiro no sabía a qué se refería.-Soujiro... dime algo, la verdad ¿Entre Hana y tú qué clase de relación hay?.-él al escuchar lo que Margot le preguntaba se sonrojó mucho, no es que hubiera algo entre ellos pero la verdad pensar en eso...

¡Haaaaa! Mein gott- Soujiro se asustó un poco ante la actitud de su compañera, Margot abrió bien grandes los ojos. Allí comenzó a dudar si realmente...

¡Hana!

¿EH- preguntó saliendo de su trance.

- Lamento habértelo dicho de este modo, hubiera preferido que fuera un momento para nosotros dos pero si no lo hacía ahora tal vez no lo haría nunca...

- Soujiro ya se fue...

¿Qué?

- Mejor lo alcanzo así no me vuelvo sola...

- Bu-bueno... creo que mejor voy a ayudar a Margot...

- Adiós- dijo casi sin emoción, había perdido completamente el característico brillo de sus ojos.

- A...ADIÓS...¡Espera- Hana se volteó sin decir nada sólo lo miraba con sus inexpresivos ojos.¡Hoy a la noche, cuando termine, iré para tu casa, así arreglamos las cosas para la ceremonia...- Y se sonrojó mucho cuando dijo esto. Él estaba tan feliz de que al fin podría estar con ella que no se había percatado del estado de ánimo de su "prometida". Ella sólo le asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta caminando lentamente, en el patio estaban hablando Soujiro y Margot, esta última por cierto, estaba muy atenta a las palabras del chico Seta. Hana recuperó el brillo de sus ojos y miró molesta a Soujiro, que en cuanto la vio le sonrió. Margot en seguida se volteó para ver quién era y cuando la vio a Hana también sonrió, se volvió para Soujiro y le tomó la mano.

- Danke!...(gracias)- le soltó la mano y Soujiro (que no le entendió nada de lo que le dijo) caminó hacia Hana, que lucía muy molesta, y llegó hasta ella sin dejar de sonreírle.

¿Vamos- Le preguntó, ella le asintió y antes de irse Margot los saludó efusivamente como solía hacerlo.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar, ninguno de los dos hablaba y en el ambiente reinaba un silencio incómodo. Por momentos Hana miraba de reojo a Soujiro, en cambio él sólo miraba hacia delante.

Le molestaba tanto que nunca demostrara nada ante las diversas situaciones ¿De verdad era que no le importaba que ella se iba a casar con otra persona? En realidad no tendría por qué importarle, pero tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que escuchar las palabras que salieran de sus propios labios, que no le importaba nada de lo sucedido.

- Sou-kun...

¿Mmmh- Ya había roto el silencio, pero no encontraba las palabras más sutiles para preguntarle sin ir directo al grano. Dudó un momento en si debía hacerlo o no, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando.

- Que sorpresa la de hoy ¿No- _"Kuso!"_- Genial ahora se maldecía por dentro por utilizar aquél tono de "Uyy! Mirá que lindo que está el día" para hablar de que le habían propuesto matrimonio-_"Bravo Hana así vas bien"-_Esteee... bueno digo... no era algo que me esperara...

- Aha...

- Ahhhh, claro pero a ti no te importa...

¿Importarme?... curiosamente la señorita Margot me preguntó lo mismo...- dijo pensativo.

- Hummm... entonces... no te importa...- comenzó a decir algo molesta.

¿Que te cases?

-...

- La verdad, es que de esas cosas no entiendo mucho...Nunca he asistido a algo por el estilo.

-...

- Pero por lo que tengo entendido es algo que hace feliz a las personas ¿no?

¿Eh?... Sí, debería- dijo irónicamente.

- Entonces si eso te hace feliz está bien ¿No?

- ...Sí, debería... ¿Entonces?

¿Entonces qué?

- ...

-... además es una buena oportunidad, podría retomar mi viaje...

¿Es eso no¿Acaso tan malo es estar conmigo?

¿Eh?

¡Si tanto te importa tu viaje, entonces deberías irte nadie te detiene¡Yo ya no te necesito¡No necesito a nadie- le terminó de gritar esto y lo miró directamente a los ojos, estaba furiosa las palabras de él le habían caído como un balde de agua helada.

- No, espera, yo no quise decir eso...- Hana no le iba a perdonar nunca lo que dijo, estaba a punto de llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte, no iba a llorar por tonterías. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo para la casa. Soujiro trató de detenerla pero fue en vano. Él también se sentía mal, no sabía por qué. Se sintió muy culpable, no había querido decir eso, ella había malinterpretado todo... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sonrisa desapareció...

-

N/A: bueno, capítulos cortos si los hay los hay, pero no lo hice más largo porque preferí dejar la otra parte para el próximo y no mezclar las cosas. En verdad que lo hice mal, me quedó (como diría mauri-chan) para el ojt :s, pero bue... que se le va hacer...

Con respecto a la frase del principio es parte de una canción de Linkin Park, estaba entre esta, una de NightWish y una de Rammstein, pero me decidí por esta porque encajaba más en este capítulo. Para los próximos seguro que voy a poner las otras.

Ah! Gaby(Hyatt, me habías preguntado que eran las bolsitas de colores, bueno, las bolsitas de colores eran los caramelos que comía Hana, los había mencionado en el cap 3 pero se ve que debido a mi deficiencia como escritora no quedó claro.

Estos días estuve ocupando mi tiempo haciendo unos fanarts del fanfic (uuuuooooo! Todo fan)valga la redundancia, de verdad que no me sale lo que yo quiero (sí, adivinaron no hago nada bien) si me animo después los subo al fotolog y les dejo el link.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. No se olviden de dejar reviews.

Atte. AsUkA!


	7. El hombre que nunca amó

Disclaimer: Y... ya a esta altura creo que está sobreentendido de que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece...

N/A: Este capítulo va dedicado a Agogo System (1994-2004) "Gogui in the sky with diamonds, She's gonna live forever".

Capítulo 7: "El hombre que nunca amó" 

Hana salió corriendo para la casa, estaba indignada ¿Cómo Soujiro le podía estar diciendo esas cosas? Estaba esperando que él la detuviera, que llamara su nombre, para disculparse, pero la espera fue en vano. Eso le molestaba todavía más, así que dando grandes zancadas entró a su habitación y comenzó a patear lo primero que tuvo a su alcance, el futón.

– baka Soujiro-. Dejó de patear el futón, que había quedado desarmado y como si fuera una bolsa de papas, se dejó caer sobre él.

Soujiro se quedó parado a unos pocos pasos de la entrada a la casa, se sentía estúpido por haber dicho algo que no quería decir. Entró a la casa y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hana, le debía una disculpa. Pero algo en ese momento lo hizo detenerse antes de que preguntara. Sólo miró la puerta y dando un suspiro se fue.

Caminando por el pasillo, sin un rumbo específico, sus pies lo llevaron hasta el dôjo.

Las puertas estaban abiertas, miró hacia adentro y pudo ver como los rayos del sol se filtraban por las rendijas de las ventanas. Entonces vio algo que captó su atención, caminando lentamente hasta el fondo, llegó hasta las dos katanas. Se paró frente a ellas y tomó el nihontou. Una ola de sentimientos lo abordaron al sentir el peso de aquella magnífica katana en sus manos, un peso que poco a poco había estado olvidando. Le quitó la saya y observó detenidamente la hoja. Era una hoja totalmente limpia, eso quería decir que esa espada no conocía la textura de la carne humana al ser cortada, no sabía de qué color era la sangre, y ni mucho menos había privado de la vida a alguien. Nada que ver con su querida Kiku Ichimonji Norimune, ella de tanta sangre que había absorbido asesinato tras asesinato ya tenía cierto aceite que la cubría, aceite humano... ¿Cuántas vidas había quitado con su espada? ¿A cuántas personas había herido con su técnica celestial? Sinceramente no lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que fueron muchas, quizás más de las que pensaba.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no tomaba una espada entre sus manos, tanto tiempo como no tenía una verdadera pelea... ¿Todavía estaría en forma? Eso, era algo que podía averiguar de una sola manera...

¡Ay! Que suerte este era el último paciente- dijo Toshi mientras se estiraba un poco.

Sí...- le contestó algo distante Margot. La clínica estaba vacía, ya era el atardecer. Margot estaba guardando el instrumental mientras Toshi sólo la miraba. Se sentía culpable de ser la causa por la cual la alegría de su amiga había desaparecido. En realidad le dolía mucho verla así, ella por lo general era muy alegre y jovial, siempre trataba de buscarle la solución a los problemas de la manera más optimista.

Lo siento mucho...- dijo tristemente, no sabía qué más decirle. Margot dejó de guardar las cosas por un momento y luego siguió.

No tienes nada que sentir.

¿Eh?

Son cosas que pasan- se giró y sonriéndole tiernamente se le acercó. Se quedó parada frente a él y le acarició el rostro con una mano- Mejor te vas preparando, así no nos retrasamos y llegamos pronto a lo de Hana- Dicho esto sin dejar de sonreír se dio vuelta y continuó con su tarea. La sala volvió a quedar en silencio, mientras Toshi la miraba un poco sonrojado, sacudió la cabeza y se fue a bañar.

Mientras tanto en una casa no muy lejana a allí una linda chica abría los ojos después de una larga siesta.

Las horas habían pasado, ya ni sabía cuanto había dormido. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. Volvió a recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día. Hubiera querido seguir durmiendo, soñando, lejos de todos los problemas.

Pesadamente se levantó y se acomodó un poco el kimono, caminó hasta una pequeña mesita y de un cajón sacó un espejo y un cepillo.

Se miró atenta al espejo, lucía un poco mal, tenía todo el pelo enmarañado. Comenzó a cepillar su cabello lentamente y cuando terminó apoyó su mano sobre su propio reflejo. El largo sueño le había servido para reflexionar, ahora que estaba sola se daba cuenta de que quién tenía la culpa era ella.

Nada le salía bien ese día ¿Qué había hecho? Había tratado muy mal a Soujiro sin ninguna causa justa. Él no tenía la culpa de que ella hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Toshi, ni mucho menos Toshi tenía la culpa de haberle propuesto algo ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes? Ahora se daba cuenta de lo fría y egoísta que había sido con ambos, les estaba haciendo pagar el error que ella había cometido. Sólo se preocupaba por sí misma sin pensar que con sus acciones podía estar hiriendo los sentimientos de quienes más quería.

A quién engaño, lo único que sé hacer es sólo mentirme a mi misma...

Dejó el espejo en su lugar y salió de la habitación. Decididamente le debía una disculpa a Soujiro por haber actuado tan caprichosamente.

Se dirigió hasta la habitación de él, seguro que estaba allí, cuando no había que hacer nada en la casa Soujiro no salía de su cuarto.

Se aclaró un poco la voz y tomando una bocanada de aire llamó.

Sou-kun, puedo pasar?

Yo venía a ... – pero nada, ningún sonido salía de la habitación de él- ¿Estás allí? Contéstame por favor, sólo quería pedirte perdón por lo de hoy es que...- Al notar que no obtenía respuesta alguna deslizó la puerta para ver que el cuarto estaba vacío.

De repente comenzó a preocuparse ¿Y si se había ido? No, eso era imposible ¿O no? Ahora que lo pensaba, ese día a la mañana le había dicho que si se quería ir que se fuera ¿Le habría hecho caso? Pero ni siquiera se había despedido, se había ido sin aclarar antes las cosas. Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más culpable, no podía ser, no se podía haber ido. Salió corriendo de allí por el pasillo y llegó hasta el comedor, tampoco estaba allí, ni en el baño ni en la cocina.

Le faltaba un último lugar por revisar, el dôjo. No tenía muchos deseos de entrar allí pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, al menos para asegurarse de que Soujiro no estuviera en ese lugar. Se asomó apenas y revisó el lugar con la mirada, Soujiro no estaba. Entonces, tenía razón, se había ido. Giró la cabeza para irse cuando le pareció ver algo en una de las esquinas. Parecía un trapo, se acercó para ver lo que era y cuando pudo distinguir de que se trataba se sorprendió mucho. Era la camisa de Soujiro, pero qué estaba haciendo allí, en el piso. Se agachó y la levantó sin percatarse de que alguien más estaba entrando al dôjo.

Hana

Ehhhhh- De un salto se levantó, había reconocido esa voz, por un momento se alivió demasiado de que él no se hubiera ido, pero cuando se dio vuelta el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora. Delante de ella estaba Soujiro sonriéndole, pero estaba sin la camisa con el gi bajo. Se sonrojó mucho y se dio vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Se puso muy nerviosa y al ver que no hablaba, Soujiro se preocupó un poco y pensó que continuaba enojada con él.

Hana ¿Te sientes bien?

Esteee... sí, sí ¿Qué... qué estabas haciendo?

ehhhh...- Soujiro miró la katana y creyó conveniente dejar su práctica, así que la enfundó y caminando hasta el lugar donde debería estar guardada dijo- estaba entrenando un poco...

¿Entrenando?

No le prestes importancia.

Oyyy! Sabes que odio cuando me dices "no importa" "no es nada". Siempre que hablas, si es que lo haces, te explicas sólo la mitad.

Se dio media vuelta y miró a Hana directamente a los ojos. La sonrisa había vuelto.

Ella se puso un poco más colorada y comenzó a caminar para afuera. Cuando salió se sentó en el desnivel y Soujiro se le acercó y se le sentó al lado.

Al principio no dijeron nada, Soujiro miraba el cielo con su habitual sonrisa, sin embargo Hana todavía estaba un poco nerviosa y de a momentos no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo. Entonces fue allí cuando vio una gran marca que Soujiro tenía en el pecho que le cruzaba de lado a lado. Era muy grande y parecía que había sido hecha con una fuerza sobrehumana. Se preocupó un poco ¿Quién podría haberle hecho semejante cicatriz? Casi involuntariamente acercó su mano y tocó la cicatriz como queriendo encontrar algo del pasado de Soujiro. Instantáneamente él sintió algo suave sobre su pecho y cuando bajó la vista para ver lo que era se puso terriblemente rojo y comenzó a respirar rápido. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y quitó la mano muy apenada.

Ahhh.. eeehhh...- Las palabras no le salían, movía las manos para todos lados queriendo explicarse. Soujiro se quedó callado, sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha mientras que su respiración seguía acelerada al igual que los latidos de su corazón. No sabía muy bien que había sido eso.- ¿Có... cómo te la hiciste- le preguntó sin mirarlo. Soujiro no sabía si decirle la verdad, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía ocultarle más las cosas. Así que optó por decirle la verdad a medias.

Esta cicatriz es la marca que... divide mi... pasado de mi... presente y mi futuro...- El tono de voz de Soujiro cambió un poco por uno melancólico, ya se había calmado. Hana lo miró, los azulados ojos de Soujiro lucían algo tristes pero una sonrisa estaba dibujada en el rostro de él.

¿Tu pasado de tu presente?

Sí, algo por el estilo...

¿Quién te la hizo?

¿Eh- Soujiro la miró también- Me la hizo un gran hombre, el mejor de todos quizás...

¿Un gran hombre? No debió ser tan "grande" si te lastimó de esa manera... debió doler mucho...

No, la cicatriz fue lo que menos dolió...- esto lo dijo muy bajo pero Hana pudo oírlo, no entendía a qué se refería pero prefirió no preguntárselo. Siendo Soujiro ya había sido demasiado para una tarde. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, probablemente porque ninguno de los dos se atrevía hablar de lo que había pasado ese día.

Soujiro sabía que había estado mal con Hana, no debió decirle esas cosas que no eran ciertas, tenía que decirle la verdad, tenía que decirle lo mucho que le agradaba estar a su lado.

Lo siento mucho...- después se atrevió a decir.

No... yo soy la que te tiene que pedir perdón. No debí... decir esas cosas... No quería decirlas... porque yo... estoy muy feliz de que estés acá conmigo- Hana dijo todas estas cosas desde el fondo de su corazón, Soujiro se quedó impactado ante las palabras de la chica.

Me alegro mucho, yo también- Y le sonrió.

Hoy, cuando me desperté, te busqué y pensé que te habías ido, eso me puso muy triste...- hizo una pausa, no sabía si debía decirle estas cosas, pero las palabras sólo salían de su boca, la mayoría sin pensarlas.

¿Triste- preguntó Soujiro un poco más sorprendido.

Sí... triste... nunca... te vayas...- dijo esto tranquila pero seria.

Con... mucho gusto yo me quedaría- le dijo sonriendo- pero... no me voy a poder quedar para siempre, y eso lo sabes...- Hana abrió bien grandes los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Soujiro. Él lamentablemente, de cierto modo, tenía razón.

No me importa y la verdad que lamento ser tan egoísta pero yo... no esperaba esto...

¿cómo?

Es decir, yo no me esperaba que Toshi me dijera eso... siempre pensé que cuando me casara lo haría con alguien a quien yo amara... No es que no ame a Toshi, es sólo que lo amo de una manera distinta...

¿Amar- Esa palabra parecía estar completamente fuera del diccionario de Soujiro, dudaba mucho saber lo que verdaderamente significaba.

Sí, amar...

¿Qué es eso- Hana se sorprendió mucho de que Soujiro no lo supiera.

¿No lo sabes- Soujiro sólo le contestó con un gesto de la cabeza- Bueno, eso es algo muy difícil de explicar... pues, verás... el amor es el mayor sentimiento que podemos experimentar los seres humanos, es un algo que nos llena y nos completa. Pero son muchas cosas más también todo depende de la clase de amor que sea.

¿Clase de amor?

Sí, existen muchas maneras de amar y cada una es única y maravillosa. Por ejemplo el amor de un padre a un hijo y viceversa, el amor entre hermanos (como el que siento yo por Toshi-kun), el amor por un amigo, hacia un familiar y lógicamente el amor entre un hombre y una mujer- Terminó de decir esto mirando a Soujiro pero él sólo miraba al vacío, aunque con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que nunca se le quitaba del rostro fuera la situación que fuera.-_"Yo algún día voy a averiguar qué es lo que escondes detrás de esa sonrisa"-_ pensó.

Soujiro se había quedado pensando, esa palabra le era tan desconocida.

¿Tú nunca has amado a nadie- le preguntó Hana sonriendo y mirando hacia el frente.

...No, no lo creo... probablemente eso a lo que llamas amor no se haya hecho para mí.

jajajja, no digas eso... todos sin excepción aman alguna vez, porque eso es lo que nos hace humanos. Mi padre solía decir que hasta el mejor asesino a sangre fría no escapa al amor...- En cuanto dijo eso una gota de sudor rodó por la cabeza de Soujiro- no lo dudes, seguramente todavía no has tenido la oportunidad.

...sí, puede ser...- Soujiro no entendía muy bien las cosas que Hana le decía. Eso del amor definitivamente era muy complicado para él.

Otra vez volvieron a quedar en silencio, Soujiro estaba muy confundido. Esas cosas que Hana le decía nunca las había escuchado. Realmente él nunca había "amado", lo único que había conocido en su vida había sido el odio, la maldad, inclusive había abandonado la libertad de pensar por sí mismo al entregarse por completo al señor Shishio.

De repente escucharon un murmullo que sacó a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos.

¡Permiso!

Hum- Hicieron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras por el patio aparecían Toshi y Margot sonriendo. Hana se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

Hola...- dijo un poco avergonzada mirando al piso.

guten Tag kleines Mädchen (hola pequeña dama)... guten Tag Soujiro- les contestó Margot con su habitual simpatía.

Konnichiwa- les dijo Soujiro levantándose también.

Me alegro de que todos... ¿Qué es eso Hana- Preguntó repentinamente Toshi un poco enojado. Hana no entendía a qué se refería cuando vio que entre sus brazos todavía sostenía la camisa de Soujiro.

Muy apenada no supo que decir, miró la camisa, miró a Margot que la observaba negando con la cabeza en sentido de pesar y luego se volteó para ver a Soujiro que seguía como si nada.

¿Qué estaban haciendo- volvió a preguntar el médico frunciendo el ceño.

Nnaanada... Soujiro estaba entrenando y yo... yo... junté esto del piso... y... ¡Esto es tuyo- dijo con su habitual enojo y tirándole la camisa a Soujiro que no entendía nada. Aunque ya estaba curado de espantos ante ciclotímico humor de Hana.

Bueno, ya ya ¿Qué te parece si vamos a preparar la cena- propuso Margot tomando a Hana del brazo.

Síiii...- dijo ella dejándose llevar.

Mujeres, mujeres... Uno nunca termina de comprenderlas...-dijo Toshi siguiendo a las chicas.

Soujiro se quedó sonriendo en el patio, pero por en su interior no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Hana.

N/A: Hola! Bueno si el capítulo anterior fue corto, este lo es más. Parece que con el resfrío las ideas desaparecen junto con la inspiración.

Sou-Kun: Nunca tuviste ideas...

AsUkA: No seas malo conmigo Sou-kun, que estoy triste...

Sou-kun: ¿Por qué?

AsUkA! (Con lágrimas en los ojos): Porque me cuesta el KOF... (ya sin lágrimas) Cris se parece a Sou-chan, por eso juego con él.

Sou-chan sonríe.

Sou-kun: No entendió nada de lo que dijiste.

AsUkA: No... pero así es como me gusta. En fin, esta historia, además, está llegando a sus momentos culmines (0o, ya me parezco a esos de la tele) si meto todo en un capítulo se van a mezclar mucho las cosas.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews como siempre no se olviden de dejar.

Atte. AsUkA!


	8. Just not another night

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Antes de que empiece la historia lo único que puedo decir es : PERDON. Cuando termina el cap. Explico mejor. Ahora los dejo leer!

_Just not another night_

Varios días habían pasado luego de aquella conversación que habían tenido en la puerta del dôjo. Nada había cambiado, salvo el clima, que conforme avanzaba el otoño se ponía más frío y ventoso.

Era como las 5 de la tarde y ya casi de noche, Hana se había quedado todo el día en el local de Uraba obaa-san ayudándola como hacía de costumbre. El local ya estaba cerrado hacía un buen rato, pero faltaba por acomodar un par de cosas.

Una vez que terminó de colocar la última caja en una repisa, se quitó el delantal blanco y lo dejó sobre una mesita. Luego se quitó la cinta que le sostenía las mangas.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó para avisarle a Soujiro que la esperara un minuto más mientras se soltaba el cabello, que en estos pocos meses le había crecido más de la cuenta, ahora le llegaba hasta la altura de la clavícula y estaba más recto . Pero la figura en la oscuridad de la noche era distinta, más alta y ancha. Miró 2 veces hasta que se le acostumbraron los ojos para darse cuenta que quien la esperaba era nadie más que su "prometido". Él le sonrió y le asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo a Hana le sorprendió la presencia de Toshi y la ausencia de Soujiro.

- Toshi ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo a Soujiro?

- No, en absoluto ¡¿Qué no te da gusto verme?

- Ssssí, sí, sólo me pareció raro, nada más…

Lógicamente le extrañó, hasta ahora siempre que ella se quedaba más de la cuenta en el negocio y se hacía tarde Soujiro la esperaba en la puerta para que no se volviese sola. Luego de decir esto, volvió a entrar al negocio. Una dama mayor toda encorvada la miraba parada al lado de la mesita donde antes Hana había dejado su delantal.

- Uaraba obaa-san ya terminé con todo, así que ahora si quiere puede irse a dormir tranquila. Si necesita algo más me avisa ¿Si?

- ¿Que tienes prisa? ¡Ay niña, no me pongas caras, háblame más fuerte si ya sabes que no te oigo!

- ¡QUE SI NECESITA ALGO MÁS ME AVISA!

- Ahhh, nono, ve tranquila, no lo hagas esperar tanto al muchacho que hiela afuera.

- No está Soujiro…- Dijo Hana casi inaudible y con una mirada llena de desilusión. Se dio media vuelta pero antes de cruzar la puerta la señora le dijo:

- A veces no sabemos lo que queremos y cometemos errores, lo bueno es aprender de ello. Pero mi querida Hana-chan, tú sí sabes lo que quieres, no querer aceptarlo te puede llevar a cometer actos de los que te puedes arrepentir y de eso no hay vuelta atrás…

Hana se quedó dura al oír las palabras que Uraba obaa-san le decía, dio vuelta la cabeza desconcertada ¿La oyó decir lo que dijo en un tono prácticamente inaudible, inclusive para un oído humano normal? Pero la señora le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Hana prefirió no preguntarle nada, le hizo una reverencia y se fue. Toshi le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia lo de Hana. Él iba adelante y ella unos pasos atrás. Mientras, pensaba una y otra vez, que la anciana era aún más sabia de lo que creía, y ya estaba casi convencida que Uraba obaa-san escuchaba lo que quería cuando quería y cuando le convenía. De cualquier manera sus palabras fueron como ponerle gasolina a un motor para que empiece a andar, porque ahora no paraba de pensar en la verdad de esas palabras. Ella sabía que todo era un error, sabía qué había salido mal, se arrepentía por no haberse dado cuenta antes, ignoraba como había todo terminado en semejante embrollo y sin duda alguna no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo salir de él sin que nadie saliera lastimado. Pero en temas del corazón siempre alguien sale perdiendo, no hay historias completamente felices para todos, y eso para ella era sin duda una realidad irremediable con la que se había topado hacía unas semanas. Es tan difícil crecer y asumir la responsabilidad de tus acciones, o como era en su caso, inacciones…

Ya casi llegaban a la puerta de la casa de Hana cuando Toshi decidió romper lo que para él fue un incómodo silencio.

- Hana-chan has estado muy callada todo el camino ¿Sucede algo?

- Nnnno…- Respondió arrastrado las 2 letras de su monosilábica palabra.

- Hana-chan, te conozco desde que eras, haber déjame pensar- dijo apoyando los dedos sobre su mentón- Así – y marcó con sus manos una distancia de aproximadamente cuarenta centímetros- Así que no te creo cuando me dices que no te pasa nada con esa cara de pollito mojado.

- ¡¿A quién le dices pollito mojado?- Gritó Hana con una vena en la sien y alzando el puño.

- Jajajaja, ves, así eres más como tú.

- Hana no le dijo nada y se limitó a sacarle la lengua, a todo esto ya habían entrado a la casa y se encontraban parados en el hall de entrada.

- Bueno, ya llegamos

- Gracias por acompañarme…

- No tienes que agradecer nada, es mi deber y además aprovecho para ver un ratito a mi futura esposa.

- Seh… Sí, es lógico…- Contestó Hana rápidamente tratando de arreglar su primera reacción totalmente carente de expresividad. No había caso, la idea de ser la futura esposa de Toshi todavía le daba calosfríos- Hmm… ¿Toshi?

- ¿Si?

- Nada.

- Ahora dime.

- Nada nada.

- ¡Hanaaaaa!

- Sssssss… sou?…- Preguntó con vergüenza y con miedo de terminar la palabra.

- ¡Ya me imaginé! ¡Mira me resultaba tan extraño que todavía no me preguntaras nada! ¡Hasta me ilusioné de que no te importara!

- ¡YO NO DIJE NADA!

- ¡Pero lo balbuceaste!

- …

- Ni modo…- Dijo Toshi tomándose el puente nasal con el pulgar y el índice- YO, le dije expresamente que no me parecía una actitud apropiada, para una mujer que se está por casar, que otro hombre la acompañe a todos lados, así que le avisé que de ahora en más va a ser mi responsabilidad y le di las gracias por todas sus molestias hasta el día de hoy. Y que sin duda tenemos con él una deuda que pienso generosamente recompensar.

- ¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE QUÉ?- Hana gritó sin pensarlo y Toshi sólo la miró enojado. Hana sabía que esas horrendas palabras, Toshi, las había dicho alevosamente a propósito. Era muy consciente de la distancia que esas palabras imponían entre la relación que Soujiro tenía con Hana. Y estaba tan segura, como para poner las manos en el fuego, que lo había dicho para cobrarse que el otro día los había encontrado sentados en la puerta del dôjo, ella con la camisa de Soujiro en las manos, en una situación extraña que Toshi había mal entendido. Respiró bien hondo y dijo- Vale, no importa.

- Hana chan esto lo hago por nuestro bien, me lo agradecerás algún día- Le contestó Toshi tomándole los hombros con las manos y acercándose un poco.

Hana notó que los ojos de Toshi miraron por dos segundos hacia el interior de la casa, y antes que se diera cuenta la besó.

Era algo que sin dudas Hana no se esperaba y rápidamente se corrió aturdida. Tenía ganas de lavarse la boca mil veces con agua y jabón. No fue que el beso era tan feo, era más bien la horrible sensación de sentir que había besado a su hermano. Toshi notó el horror en la cara de la chica, que ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de disimularlo. Pero nuevamente, el muchacho, interpretó lo que quiso.

- Lo siento Hana, sé que fui muy impropio. No era mi intención hacerlo sin tu consentimiento. Por favor, discúlpame.

Los ojos de la chica miraban de izquierda a derecha hacia el piso, bien abiertos.

- Hana ¿Te has enojado?

Saliendo un poco de su trance negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy. No vemos mañana- Dijo Toshi con una sonrisa forzada y se fue.

Hana esperó a que Toshi se perdiera de vista solamente para agarrarse el pecho y sentarse a llorar. Luego de un par de minutos, se secó las lágrimas y entró a la casa. Caminó hasta el comedor, donde esperaba que allí estuviera Soujiro sentado esperándola para cenar. Cuando entró miró hacia el piso, estaba su mesita, con sus tazones dados vuelta y su taza de té humeando, pero al lado Soujiro se estaba levantando.

- ¿Ya has comido? – Alcanzó a preguntar la chica

- Sí- Contestó Soujiro levantando su mesita, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza para ver a Hana.

- ¿Ssssin… mí?- Preguntó preocupada ¿Qué sucedía? Soujiro siempre la esperaba para cenar juntos, siempre le contestaba mirándole a la cara con una sonrisa. Esta vez ni se había molestado en mirarla.

Soujiro caminaba hacia la cocina dejando el comedor solo ¿Acaso habría oído la conversación? No había manera, el comedor estaba bastante alejado del hall y ella no lo había visto al llegar. O peor aún ¿Habría visto lo que sucedió? El simple hecho de pensar eso le revolvió el estómago y sólo la llenó de más angustia. Si así era ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué le tenía que explicar si de todos modos no eran nada? ¿O acaso le iba a pedir perdón por besar a su prometido? No… ella sabía que tenía que aclarar que ese beso fue contra su voluntad, parecía tonto, pero cambiaba por completo la situación. Sin embargo eso no iba a ser así, prefirió callar y sentarse a comer. Casi no podía probar bocado, y esta vez no era porque había cocinado Soujiro y la comida sabía muy mal, tenía el estómago completamente cerrado.

- Hana me iré a dormir, si necesitas algo dime.- Le dijo Soujiro desde el otro lado de la puerta sin correrla. Antes de que la chica le pudiera contestar, se fue.

Ella se apuró en levantar todo, casi no había comido nada, lavó todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se dirigió para la habitación de Soujiro. Algo le decía que no estaba todo bien, y aunque dudaba del éxito que pudiera llegar a tener, quería preguntarle a Soujiro si le pasaba algo. Y sino aunque sea deseaba verlo unos segundos, antes de irse a dormir, sino sabía que no iba a poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Pero cuando llegó hasta la puerta las luces ya estaban apagadas.

Se quedó unos segundos parada allí, en silencio, con una mano sobre la puerta, pero no se animó a pedir permiso y se fue para su cuarto. Hana se quitó la ropa de diario y se puso la ropa para dormir, acomodó su futón y se cepilló un poco el cabello. Se sentía realmente mal, la cabeza no paraba de pensar y pensar y repasar con detalles cada cosa que había pasado en esas últimas horas, simplemente no entendía cómo de un momento para otro, todo puede dar un giro de 180 grados y cambiar tan drásticamente.

Del otro lado, en la habitación de al lado, Soujiro estaba acostado, despierto, mirando al techo, serio, cuando de repente una voz lo llamó desde afuera.

- ¿Sou-kun puedo pasar?- Era la voz de Hana, inmediatamente se incorporó sobre el futón.

- Sí, pasa- La chica corrió la puerta, entró, se arrodilló y la cerró. A pesar de que estaba todo oscuro, afuera había luna llena y la luz del pasillo se filtraba iluminando tenuemente la habitación de un tono azulado. Se miraron por unos instantes y ella le sonrió, a lo cual él respondió con otra sonrisa. Era imposible no sonreírle, cada vez que la miraba le nacía de lo más profundo del alma. Se veía tan linda con su yukata blanca, y el pelo negro y, ahora largo, le hacía un fuerte contraste, lo que le resaltaba más el blanco rostro.

Hana caminó unos pasos hasta el futón de Soujiro y allí se arrodiló a un costado hasta ponerse a la altura de los ojos de él. Soujiro sólo la observó acercarse sin entender mucho qué pretendía.

- Me siento mal Sou-kun.

- ¿Te duele algo?- Contestó él un poco preocupado.

- No sé…- Hizo una pausa como tomando aire y agregó- ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí contigo?

Soujiro terminó de escuchar estas palabras y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho, respiró hondo y dijo:

- Perooo… Bueno, está bien...- Le contestó un poco resignado y levantó las frazadas y le hizo un lugar.

- Gracias- Dijo ella feliz metiéndose en el futón- ¡Soujiro!

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó él sorprendido de que ella le gritara y la miró. Ella lo miró como indignada.

- ¡Tienes los pies helados!- Se miraron y se empezaron a reír.

Ella se giró para un costado y se acostó. Él se giró para el lado contrario y se acostó. Así quedaron espalda con espalda. Los dos, inmóviles con los ojos abiertos, respiraban rápido pero sostenidamente, Soujiro estaba a la derecha apoyado sobre su costado derecho, Hana miraba hacia la izquierda sobre su costado izquierdo. Se hizo un incómodo silencio hasta que Soujiro decidió romperlo.

- Hana…- Hana se puso más roja de lo que estaba.

- ¿Si?- Le contestó torciendo un poco la cabeza en dirección a Soujiro.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a lo de Toshi-san para que te revise?... ¡AUCH! ¡Eso dolió!- Pensó que quizá si se sentía mal lo mejor era que la viera un médico, pero Hana reaccionó mal y le pegó una patada.

- GRRRRRRRRRR… ¡NI ME LO NOMBRES! ¡ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE BIEN!- Gritó agudamente la chica.

- ¬¬ Entonces si te sientes bien puedes volver a tu cama- Le dijo Soujiro con una sonrisa- Estoy muy incómodo, no hay tanto espacio como para los dos.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?- Y le pegó un codazo.

A Soujiro casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas del dolor y le dijo:

- Yo no dije eso ¿¡Eres un tanto brusca a veces no te parece!

Pero a Hana no le gustó nada lo que Soujiro le dijo y dio un giro para el lado de Soujiro con una gran vena en la sien. Soujiro también se giró y quedó boca arriba cuando vio una gran mano yendo directo para su rostro, si se dejaba golpear lo lamentaría luego, así que para defenderse pegó un manotazo con su brazo derecho, tomó por la muñeca el brazo izquierdo de Hana, pero no midió la fuerza y sin querer arrastró con él el cuerpo de Hana, quedando Soujiro boca arriba y Hana boca abajo encima de él.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, no dijeron nada, no se podían ni mover de los nervios que tenían. La cara de ambos estaba roja y respiraban rápido y nerviosamente. Soujiro, que todavía no había soltado la mano de Hana, la soltó rápidamente y dejó su brazo en el aire. Hana había quedado sostenida con su otro brazo, era lo único que evitaba que estuviera uno completamente encima del otro. Cuando Soujiro la soltó, casi automáticamente puso esa mano en el rostro de él y se acercó más y más, quedaron tan cerca sus caras que Hana podía sentir la respiración de Soujiro y viceversa, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que sus labios no se tocaran. Entonces fue cuando a Soujiro le vino la imagen mental de Hana besando a Toshi en el Hall esa misma noche, su flash duró menos de un segundo, pero le alcanzó para traerlo nuevamente a la realidad. Notó como Hana respiró hondo y antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa dijo susurrando casi con dolor:

- No…

Entonces Hana comprendió y bajó la cabeza y se corrió hasta la atura de pecho de Soujiro y allí se dejó caer y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Soujiro que se había quedado con el brazo levantado lo movió como sin saber donde ponerlo hasta que lo apoyó sobre el cabello de Hana y con el otro brazo también la abrazó.

Por mucho que le hubiera encantado que algo más pasara esa noche, sabía que no estaba bien, sabía además que por muy inocente que fuera un beso no iban a poder parar y no se podía permitir que algo más pasara, ya habrían ido demasiado lejos, ya estaban yendo demasiado lejos. Y así se quedaron abrazados un rato hasta que se durmieron.

Ya era de mañana y había demasiada luz como para seguir durmiendo. Hana se estiró y se frotó los ojos hasta que se pudo acordar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior que casi salta del futón. Pero para su sorpresa estaba en su habitación, había dormido en su futón ¿Había soñado lo de anoche o realmente algo había pasado? Se vistió rápido y fue a la habitación de Soujiro, pero allí la puerta estaba abierta y él no se encontraba. Fue entonces al comedor y allí lo vio, con la cara entera en el tazón de arroz.

- ¡Soujiro! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?- Y corrió a levantarle la cara. Cuando el chico la miró estaba lleno de granos de arroz y tenía las peores ojeras que jamás le había visto.

- Estoy bien- le dijo limpiándose la cara. Hana se tomó la cara con las manos.

- No importa.- Le contestó él cerrando los ojos del sueño.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegué a… tú sabes… mi cama?- Le preguntó ella por lo bajo y roja.

Soujiro la escuchó, todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados y pudo hacer memoria. Esa noche, después de que Hana se quedara dormida encima de él, Soujiro no había podido pegar un ojo. No paraba de pensar en lo que había visto horas antes. Se acordaba como si fuera una película. Él estaba acomodando todo para la cena cuando escuchó unos gritos en el hall. Sabía que eran Hana y Toshi porque los había sentido llegar. Así que decidió acercarse para saludar, pero antes de poder decir nada, Toshi sostenía a Hana de los hombros y la besó. Estaba seguro que antes de besarla, Toshi, lo había visto, pero quería acordarse lo menos posible.

Respiraba hondo, tragaba saliva, recorría el techo con los ojos y trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, hasta que después de unas horas cuando los pensamientos lo vencían se pudo correr y llevó a Hana hasta su habitación y la dejó en su futón. Pero claro, cuando todo había terminado ya casi amanecía.

Volviendo de su recuerdo, sin siquiera abrir los ojos se echó en el piso del comedor y medio dormido le volvió a decir:

- No importa…

Hana terminó de desayunar, lavó todo y volvió para el comedor para revisar cómo estaba Soujiro. Dormía tan plácidamente. Se sentó a su lado y colocó su cabeza sobre su regazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ya no tenía miedo de nada, estaba segura de lo que quería. Hablaría con Toshi y le diría la verdad, todo iba a estar bien y así iban a poder estar juntos como querían. Soujiro se despertó y le sonrió, ella le devolvió una tierna sonrisa.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe y alguien que corría, antes que Hana pudiera reaccionar Soujiro se levantó y la puerta de comedor se abrió rápido. Era Margot, parecía sacada y respiraba rápido, se notaba que había corrido.

- Margot… - Dijo Hana, que no entendía lo que pasaba ¿Los habría visto?- Yo… puedo explicar…

- ¿Explicar qué niña? No hay tiempo, ven rápido conmigo.- Dijo acercándose a ella y levantándola del brazo.

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué te sucede?

- Pasó algo terrible, ven rápido conmigo a la clínica.

- ¡¿Ahora?- Preguntó Hana enojada.

- Hana… Falleció Kotori-san.- Le dijo Margot mirándola a los ojos con lágrimas.

Bueno acá finaliza el cap. 8. Sí, me merezco golpes, insultos, inclusive que no lo lean más…

La vida pasa y bueno, no escribí. Pero siempre recibía algún que otro review lindo y me daban ganas de continuar pero no tenía tiempo. Por suerte estoy un poco más desocupada por estas fechas y retomé. Mejor tarde que nunca. Sé que pasaron muchos años, y jamás me van a alcanzar las palabras para disculparme por no haber escrito antes. Ahora bien acá van los agradecimientos:

**Gabyhyatt:** Gracias por dejar siempre un review en cada capítulo! Siempre me diste ánimos para continuar!

**Selene:** I'm sure I'll write this in English… someday xD, Just wait! THX for the review

**Hope Li:** Me alegro que te guste, sé que pasaron muchos años! Pero espero que si volvés por estos pagos te guste!

**Daiana chan:** MIL gracias! Sé que pasó mucho tiempo! Si volvés a pasearte espero que te guste

**Saori:** Sí, me tomé mucho tiempo en continuarlo, hubieras buscado mi mail y regañarme porque si no me insisten no sigo más! Sí, sé que lo hacía quedar como un tonto, espero reivindicarme.

**Emina-chan:** Gracias por tus palabras tan lindas! Espero que si leés esto sepas que tu review me dio muchos ánimos!

**Kurayami: ** por tu buena onda! MIL GRACIAS**  
**

**Hanii-chan:** Tu review sin dudas es el que más ánimos me dio! Gracias

**Kaoru_lili:** Gracias, y lo voy a tener en cuenta!

**Fenris:** Definitivamente tu review hace unos meses me hizo pensar :"Changos, cómo pasaron 6 años?" y fue ahí cuando me dije a mí misma de continuarlo. MIL GRACIAS!

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews que si los leo me dan más ánimos para seguir! Gracias a todos lo que firmaron!

Bye!


End file.
